Phantom Ninja
by crai22
Summary: Collaberated with 'One For Insperation' After TUE Danny decides to go on an adventure to prevent Vlad from finding him before ending up in the Elemental Nations. Curious to learn more he goes to Clockworks before eventually returning younger and ready for a new adventure with new friends like Naruto Uzumaki. Updates will be random! Rating may change in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Floating up above in the sky was for all normal reasons a white-haired teenager with glowing green eyes, but that wasn't normal. The teen wasn't normal as he floated up in the air looking down at the city he had found himself in this time. They wore what appeared to be a black jumpsuit with silver boots, gloves, belt, collar, and 'DP' symbol on his chest. On his back was a small backpack and on his belt was a small silver tube that contained an item he would protect with his dying breath. For in that tube was the Infinite Map, a map that could take anyone, anywhere and anywhere in the known and unknown multiverse.

This white-haired teen was known as Danny Phantom and as he floated in the sky he thought about his past. He couldn't really remember much from before the accident, and then their was the other accident that lead him to where he was now. The first accident was the Fenton Ghost Portal to the Ghost Zone that ended up half killing him making him a halfa. With his new found powers Danny had single-handedly fought back against the ghost's that came through to cause havoc, though this resulted in his ghost half being labeled as evil. Thinking back he hadn't really changed into his human half since the other accident that had taken his parents away.

The other accident was caused by him… his evil future self had gone back in time to make sure his own creation but that had backfired greatly. The halfa had seen his entire family go up in smoke and flames as a boiler containing some sort of sauce exploded while they were strapped right next to it. It was after this accident and Dan's capture that Danny had been taken by in Frostbite and his people in the Far Frozen where he eventually healed before deciding to take a page out of Dani's book. He knew that his clone would be fine on her own and after some talk with Frostbite managed to set up a way for her to visit him.

As such this had led him to where he was now floating invisible above the 'Hidden Leaf Village' in the 'Land of Fire' in another universe. Now smiling he thought back to how he had arrived during a huge fight a few years ago where all the people in the village were fighting against a giant fox demon called the Kyuubi. He tried to help and had managed to overshadow the giant fox just long enough for it to be captured. Also during that time he had found out he was stronger than it somehow and right as it was about to be sealed away he had left and went back into the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork.

Now here he was 11 years old floating over the village and with that he flew towards the forest before setting down on the ground and summoning a ring made of what appeared to be moon light before it split. As it did Danny felt it change him back into human for the first time in months, and could feel his power diminish but it was still there humming below the surface. Looking at a pool of water he saw himself wearing a black t-shirt with silver highlights on it, black jeans, and sneakers that were both silver and black the 'DP' symbol on his chest still showing. His hair was black with a white streak on it, and his eye's… while one was ice blue he had another that was ecto-green.

Though he was still reminded of his ghost forum he could never change into what he looked like before, he still had a human side. Apparently his ghost side had bonded with his human half a bit due to it being so damaged and this is what he ended up with.

-|:-:|- Time Shift - Backwards -|:-:|-

Danny sat in the Far Frozen in his ghost forum while some of the yeti like ghosts walked around various machines and such. On the side was Frostbite looking at a computer terminal trying to figure out why the halfa couldn't turn human at the moment. "Great One, it seems that the damage taken by your human side was… too great to survive for any human." This caused the halfa to whip his head towards the yeti ghost hoping that he wasn't now stuck in ghost forum forever. "Please don't tell me… please Frostbite tell me I'm not…" He looked at the yeti ghost who continued to look at the computers cream before smiling and speaking.

"Fret not Great One, it seems that you're still half alive… remarkably your ghost half is attempting to heal your human side. Though the only down side to this is that if you ever turn human again much of it will seem to look like your ghost side. Your hair will still be black though, and you will have a signal blue eye, but the rest of you will change." Danny looked at the yeti ghost for a moment in shock before finally taking a breath in relief, he could live with this and it also allowed him a chance to have a new life.

-|:-:|- Time Shift - Forwards -|:-:|-

That was one of the good things that had happened to him in the past few months as he walked through the forest towards the village while trying not to make too much noise. Being hunted by Skulker for a long time had made it near impossible for him to make that much sound when he walked or tried to relax. His mind drifted to the Infinite Map that had apparently changed as well as he remembered Frostbite explaining a few things to him about it. Turns out that due to him risking his life to protect the map from Vlad it had chosen him to be it's new protector. Apparently Frostbite was just watching over it for the new protector to come and Danny was that protector. The map now showed whatever world he wanted and it's center changed to show where he was on it. Along side that he could use it's power when it wasn't on him to travel, and only he could use it, unless he gave someone else permission. Now his mind started to drift towards Clockwork and what he had learned from the time ghost about this world.

-|:-:|- Time Shift - Backwards -|:-:|-

Danny sat in an armchair reading a few books that Clockwork had given him to read about chakra and how to control it. There were also a few scrolls that he had studied and now he could do various techniques with his own chakra. In human form he had a lot of it, more than most people as if he was a jinchūriki, but unlike them he had near perfect control over it all. Apparently his ghost half counted as one according to the time ghost side gave him much power along side his own abilities. "I see you have found out about the jinchūriki and have figured out about the limit of your own power Daniel."

Danny quickly jumped in surprise upon Clockwork coming up behind him and speaking as such scaring him. It was only after he almost blasted the time ghost due to reflex that the halfa finally spoke to him. "Yeah… I'm still wondering how I have so much power though, and how I can have so much control over it. According to these books and scrolls of yours the high one's chakra is the harder it is to control it… but I have near perfect control over it already… I guess I want to know how that's possible." The halfa looked up at the time ghost who smiled before gesturing him to follow, and as such he did.

When the two came to the central chamber of the time Ghost's home though Danny saw himself overshadowing the Kyuubi in one of the mirrors. Clockwork looked at it with a small chuckle before looking back at the halfa and speaking to him. "You have overshadowed one of the legendary beasts of this world you're researching… as such it has jump started your chakra network and due to the mingling of people on your world for so long alongside that none of them have used it for a long time it has built up in all of you, making your reserves higher than anyone else. This fact combined with the fact that you accidentally turned on the portal means that your own chakra reserves have grown stronger than others Daniel."

Danny looked at the time ghost for a moment seeing where he was going with this before finishing up for him. "As such I trained my powers so I have near perfect control over them and this in turns allows me to control my chakra with the same level. That and the fact that chakra and ecto-energy are closely related to each other but not exact means I'm practically stronger than anything else in that world right?" The time ghost nodded while Danny rubbed the back of his head in confusion due to actually figuring that out in record time before the time ghost spoke again.

"That is correct Daniel… your ghost forum will also enhance your chakra skills as well, and no you are not the strongest. You just have slightly more power than the Kyuubi that's all… now I think it's time for an age adjustment." Danny turned around and looked at the time ghost for a second his face showing confusion but before he could do anything Clockwork had finished what he needed to do. Now the halfa was 11 years old and glaring at the time ghost before speaking at him anger clear in his voice. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I'm almost done with puberty and now I have to go through it again."

The time ghost chuckled and Danny let out a sigh knowing that he wasn't going to be turned back before a thought hit him. "Say Clockwork mind telling me why I'm all of a sudden starting to figure out what people are going to say before they say it, along with how I've been able to figure out what you're going to do at times before you do it?" Again Clockwork smiled and the halfa looked at him for a moment before realizing what was going on and going wide-eyed in shock.

-|:-:|- Time Shift - Forwards -|:-:|-

That was two weeks ago and now Danny knew that since he spent some time at Clockwork's place he had developed a slight Omniscience power. Though it wasn't as powerful as the time ghost he could at least get some knowledge on people before they do something along with limited site into the future. A smile appeared on his face when the Observants found out about it and had thrown a little fit but got over it soon enough. Apparently they weren't really worried about it upon seeing Dan's thermos being in Clockwork's tower and it wasn't long before they figured out that Danny wasn't going to let Dan happen no matter what.

By now the halfa could see the village just on the horizon and picked up his pace a little getting more quiet as he did so. That was until he suddenly jumped into the air and managed to do a flip before standing upside down on a branch as a shuriken stuck itself in the ground where he was a few seconds ago. His mind instantly raced as he picked up the vibrations of three others due to his ghost half and smiling. Apparently his time in the Ghost Zone had given him the ability to detect energy signatures, and suppress his a bit. Even now he was suppressing his chakra enough that they could feel it, but they couldn't tell how much he really had, something he was really great for right about now.

Two more shuriken came out and Danny expertly dodged them, only having them miss him by a few centimeters and his enhanced smell caught a small whiff of a toxin on them. Then speaking in perfect Japanese that carried no accident he spoke to the three coming after him. "If you're done trying to kill me at least know, that I'm just a traveling ninja whose home has been destroyed and I'm the last from my clan too." His mind raced and he quickly spoke out the cover story that Clockwork had told him to say as he dodged more shuriken that was thrown at him.

Sure enough three people came out of the shadows around the tree canopy each wearing a different mask and looking directly at Danny who was still upside down on the tree branch. A dog, cat, and goat mask on each of them told the halfa that they were ANBU agents the best of the best when it came to killing people. For a moment they all just looked at each other not moving an inch or backing down while waiting for the other to make a move. After a moment though they went back into the shadows and Danny knew they wanted him to follow.

It was quite easy to follow them due to the fact that he had enhanced hearing, smell, and energy sensing abilities. Soon they all arrived at the main building of the village and the one in a dog mask gave Danny one more look before nodding and all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shaking his head Danny walked into the building to talk with the hokage knowing that the agents have probably already alerted the place to his presence.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

The hokage sat at his desk doing paperwork while waiting for the boy that he had been alerted about by the ANBU. Apparently they were all impressed with the boy's stealth skill due to the fact that they had been behind the boy for thirty minutes before they realized he was in front of them. This also worried them and when one tried to incapacitate him the boy had jumped and managed to stand on a tree effectively dodging the attack before telling that he knew where they were. As such they brought him to the village and at the moment were keeping an eye on the strange boy at this very moment.

Sure enough the door to his office opened and in walked a boy with a small pack on his back, and the hokage had to blink. The boy had a streak of snow-white hair on him and two different colored eyes that looked around confidently but showed that he had seen and down things others haven't. The hokage had seen some strange things before but he had the feeling that this boy was special and like nothing had seen before like Naruto. "I see that there has been no incidences on your trip so far, Daniel-san… I was informed by my agents about your arrival."

The teen looked a bit stunned that his name had been said but the hokage who smiled before the teen spoke. "It was as well as one can expect sir… I was hoping I could come and stay in your village for a bit. Though you can't trust me I will do my best to follow your rules despite coming from another nation outside the elemental nations." The hokage looked at the teen who spoke confidently and looked him right in the eyes, unafraid of the person who could easily arrange his death with a simple gesture.

"I see… please take a seat and tell me a bit about you… the letter I received was a bit uniformity on some of the information about your homeland." The teen was quiet for a bit before looking around the room at the hidden agents and getting the message the hokage sent them away. With that done the teen looked at him for a moment before taking a breath to calm himself and spoke. "What I have to tell you can't go beyond the walls of this room… as you know I come from a different nation than the elemental nations. The village I come from is on the borders of a nation called 'The Land of Life' and one called 'The Zone of Death'."

The hokage nodded in understanding of why he wanted this to be keep hidden, such nations were probably allied with each other and had peace and didn't want any of the Elemental Nations to invade. "Unfortunately my village was destroyed in a cataclysm and I'm one of only three survivors you could say. I have a sister that is traveling and may show up randomly at times, and then there's the missing one known as Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius who is to be killed on sight. All three of us… aren't allied to one of the two nations due to our connection to both life and death… were what's known as halfa's. Though there is no one really dead in 'The Zone of Death' both sides don't really get along but they're not going to war with each other any time soon."

The hokage nodded again in understanding of wanting to keep this knowledge hidden, to be from two different nations was hard enough. "Such knowledge was forbidden in both nations and as such to just even speak of it was to be sentenced to death. I found out but was never able to tell my family about it… us halfa's are allowed to tell people but I never did due to my parent not liking those from 'The Zone of Death'." Danny went quiet thinking about what Clockwork had told him to say to the Hokage who continued to stare at him before letting out a sigh and speaking.

"I can understand how you feel… we have such a rule here to, and only I along with the person it pertains to can speak of it. Any other who dares to speak of it is sentenced to death instantly… it is for the boy's own protection, but this hasn't prevented the village from finding ways around that rule. As such he doesn't have many friends and most of the village hates him no matter how much he tries to prove them wrong." Now it was Danny's turn to sigh for Amity was in all ghost's are evil lumping him into that group as well.

"I guess I was lucky then… I found out and only my older sister and friends knew about it and they accepted me. My parents and teacher found out as well before they died, but… I'm afraid of what certain parts would have done with that knowledge. Even now I know you can tell I'm suppressing my chakra at the moment so that no one knows how much I have but can still tell I have it." The hokage nodded in agreement glad that the boy whose family could be traced to two different nations had a good life before an idea entered his head.

Looking at the boy in front of him who is in some sense in the same boat as Naruto an idea came into his mind. If he played his cards right then Naruto could have someone to talk to besides himself about the Kyuubi and another friend. "Hm… would you be interested in possibly helping an old man out with a certain problem?" Danny looked up confused for a moment before getting an idea on what the old man wanted and nodding. "Let me guess… this same person that you have a rule to protect him for barely has any friends and as such you want me to help him by being a friend correct?"

The hokage nodded his face an unreadable mask to anyone except those that knew him for the longest times. "That is correct Daniel-san… the person's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is a jinchūriki, I believe that you know what that is already." When the halfa nodded and said nothing the hokage continued on with his train of thought. "In turn for residence and protection from the council here in Konohagakure I want you to try to befriend him. The boy is easily recognizable due to having what appears to be whiskers… I'll leave you to try to figure out what one of the nine beasts he has sealed inside him." With that Danny got up and quietly left the room knowing when he was dismissed and went to find Naruto. But before he left fully he turned around once more and looking at the hokage he asked one question. "I take it that I'll also be bunking with him as well for a secondary condition along with having one or more ANBU watching me for the time being?"

The hokage nodded and having the confirmation required Danny went and turned around leaving the room to go find his room-mate. This was also the exact time that the ANBU agents reentered the room and one decided to appear in front of the Hokage and ask a question. "Sir do you think it was wise to let the boy go about the village and bunk with Uzumaki Naruto?" The hokage turned to look at the masked agent who was kneeling before letting a smile appear on his face and speaking. "You heard what Daniel-san said, he is in a similar situation to Naruto… it is only natural that I want to send him to the boy. They both have something that separate them from the norm… now onto more pressing matters if you happen to come across one known as Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius know he is a kill on sight. Apparently he's considered an enemy of Daniel-san… and if you see a girl with black hair and blue eye's or white hair and green eye's let her pass, she is his twin sister."

With that the agent nodded and went back into hiding while the hokage went back to the paperwork and keeping the council at bay. But instead of having one boy to look after he has another to look after at well, one that has a similar life story to Naruto's. His mind then drifted towards the mysterious letter that had described the thing including cover story to him along with the reason for it. Whoever this mysterious Clockwork-san was he was certain that the had Daniel's best interests at heart by asking him to do such. He then had to stifle a chuckle upon realizing that the halfa had not slipped up the entire time and was confident with his own ability to lie, and he had good reason for the hokage actually would have bought the lie if it wasn't for the letter.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Danny walked down the street ignoring the looks that a few people gave him for his strange clothing and appearance. He could tell that at least two ANBU agents were falling him at the moment as expected, like he really needed their protection though. In his head the halfa went over a few medical techniques, along with some others that he had learned as well, just in case their was an emergency. Besides a few close combat techniques he also knew long-range, and a few forbidden skills that weren't forbidden where he came from.

Raising his mental shields Danny began to wonder why Clockwork had sent ahead a letter in the first place before shaking his head of the thought. It was never good to wonder why the time ghost did what he did, it would only serve to give him a headache later on. With this thought in mind he began to wonder about the village keeping an eye out for someone with whisker marks. His mind then began to activate it's limited Omniscience powers and he let the information come to him about the teen.

He kept walking despite the information and using his own energy sensing powers managed to not bump into anyone while this knowledge was put into his head. Internally he smiled upon figuring out that Naruto held the Kyuubi and with that he knew he had to find the jinchūriki. Some ninja passed overhead going out on a mission and with a sigh Danny jumped into the air before heading across town by rooftop to find something to eat that wasn't ecto-energy. He also needed the exercise if he didn't want his skills to get rusty after all he had an appearance to keep up as a wandering ninja who lost his entire village.

Soon the halfa found a small ramen shop and really glad that he had some ryō from Clockwork got himself a bowl and began to eat. "One bowl of ramen please." Another person spoke and turning his head a fraction of an inch to look at them Danny saw a kid with blond hair, an orange track suit of sorts, and ironically had whisker marks on his face. In the back of the halfa's mind he knew that Clockwork had something to do with this meeting if anything before the woman spoke. "Ah Naruto, nice to see you again, one bowl of ramen coming up."

With that she went to work alongside the man and Danny continued to eat with his chopsticks ignoring Naruto for the time being. Though every now and again he could tell that the orange clad person glanced at him now and then. Even the people who operated and no doubt owned the shop spared him a glance now and then. He couldn't really blame people for looking at him though, after all how often did one see a kid with black hair, and a snow-white streak of hair going threw it with two different colored eyes.

Then as Naruto glanced at him once more Danny decided he shouldn't take it any more and spoke. "You know it's impolite to stare at others Naruto Uzumaki." He then heard Naruto choke up on the ramen he was eating in shock before looking at him in surprise. "WHAT! How do you even know who I am, I never seen you before in my life." Danny said nothing as the blond practically yelled glad that he had enough time to prepare but still dazed by the yell due to his enhanced hearing before letting out a sigh and speaking. "I was told about you by the hokage what else… it's also kind of hard not to spot a kid with whisker marks on him."

With that he finished and paid for the food he got before leaving all the while hiding a smirk as he waited for Naruto to come after him. Sure enough, five seconds later the blond had finished paid for his meal and was coming after him, so right as the teen was about to reach him Danny spoke. "My name is Daniel Phantom, but please call me Danny and apparently I'm your new roommate. Also before you ask, because I know you will I'm not from the elemental nations but the hokage has offered me residence in the village." Naruto who was in the middle of jump to reach up to him heard this and practically face planted into the dirt in shock.

The halfa turned to look at him for a split moment wondering if he should do something and upon seeing no movement picked Naruto up by his collar with ease. The thought that he didn't have to hide all his abilities here went threw his mind as he held the blond up before setting him back down on his feet. Meanwhile Naruto was in shock not only about apparently having a new roommate but also about the fact that a scrawny person about his own height had just picked him up with ease. That was until they started to wave their hand in front of his face causing the blond to blink for a moment before yelling out loud enough for the village to hear him. "NEW ROOMMATE!"

* * *

><p>crai22: Well here is my attempt at a Naruto and Danny Phantom crossover for everyone to enjoy after some accidents happend obviously. The worst was accidently deleting it while cleaning out my computer of old files, but thankfully I had sent a version of the first chapter to 'One For Insperation' who collaberated with me inorder to make this story. So that only means I lost about three to four chapters worth of work on this story and I now have to dig threw large lost archives of PM's between the two of us inorder to get the few ideas I had down.<p>

Danny: You know at times I have to worry about youre sanity.

Naruto: Just give him a break he has a lot on his plate what with midterms happening at the moment, in fact it's even surprising he's getting the time to even work on this story at the moment.

crai22: Thanks Naruto, now onto the other stuff I own nothing except for the idea and events that I made happen in the process of writing this story people. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes but no matter what computer I use Fanfiction just doesn't want to spellcheck things for me for some reason.

Miota: At least he is remembering the disclaimers now and we don't have to remind him.

crai22: (Deadpaned look before turning off computer)


	2. Chapter 2

Danny after hearing Naruto yell was down on the ground laughing for some reason and threw some labored breaths spoke. "Please… please… don't… don't… yell… I… I can't… I can't stop… to funny… to… funny… can't… can't stop laughing." The bland gave a deadpanned stare at the strange haired boy in front of him as he laughed on the ground before suddenly standing up again having calmed down. "Yes I'm your new roommate Naruto and as far as I know you have some sort of apartment with an extra room. I don't know… the Hokage sent me to bunk with you and I don't feel like deceiving you since you look like a good kid."

Having calmed down as fast as he had been sent to the ground laughing the halfa could be sure the ANBU agents that were watching him were looking down at him with deadpanned looks and feeling slightly sorry about him before Naruto spoke. "So… you've been sent to bunk with me by the Hokage and you're not trying to make up any lies to deceive me or anything?" With that Danny nodded before suddenly finding himself being grabbed and dragged by the blond who was off and running.

Hidden in the shadows the ANBU exchanged a quick look with each other suddenly feeling sorry for the strangely colored hair and eyed teen. They also, unknown to them confirming Danny's theory, were looking down at the halfa with a deadpanned look before proceeding to follow him. Eventually though Naruto ran into the door to his apartment completely forgetting it was locked and letting go of the halfa as a result. As for the young halfa he just shook his head for a small moment upon being surprised before looking at the blond and speaking.

"Even I know that the door would be locked Naruto… and I also take it you forgot the key inside didn't you?" At once Naruto recovered and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while the halfa let out a sigh and glanced at the door before the blond spoke. "Yeah… if you have any idea on how to get in them I would be all ears, cause I so do not want to get the manager involved." With that a grin appeared on Danny's face before he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke making the blond think he used a transformation technique to turn into a chair. "Really… that was your great plan?"

Suddenly the door opened and Danny was on the other side leaving Naruto to look at him confused before the halfa spoke. "Normally the Body Replacement Technique would be used to saw yourself with something out of defence but using it in reverse can be just as helpful." With that the halfa allowed the obviously shocked blond inside before grabbing the chair and easily making his way in as well, while speaking. "Also if you would be so kind as to not nearly pull my arm out of it's socket when dragging me around I would greatly appreciate it."

The blond only smiled sheepishly in response at the whole thing still not use to suddenly having a roommate before speaking. "Sorry about that, it's not often that someone comes into the village that doesn't seem to hate me for some reason." Internally Danny flinched at the comment of someone being hated for something he didn't know before speaking. "I don't really know myself why you would be hated by everyone but from past experience I can tell you people are afraid of things they don't understand. Even the brightest and kindest of people can be made into attacking something they don't understand whether it be an idea all the way to a living being."

With that Danny finished as he took a glance around the room they were in and spotted the couch which made him suddenly feel very tired. Taking off his bag and placing it next to it the halfa proceeded to collapse on the couch and before Naruto knew it he was asleep. In response the blonde blinked twice as he heard the boy's breathing turn into a soft snoring before speaking in disbelief. "He… he just fell asleep… when was the last time he even slept?" Shortly after though even the blond ninja in training had to turn in as well as the days events caught up with him.

"Finally they're both asleep." Up on the roof the ANBU agents exchanged a look with each other before one of them quickly got into the room to look for thru the halfa's bag. A quick check showed that inside the bag was a signal Kunai knife - not poised, some cloch that use to contain food, and a signal sword with a green hilt. For a moment the ANBU glanced at the bag again to make sure the sword was real seeing as it was too big to actually fit into the bag, but there it was defying all logic. Not wanting to even think how it was possible they put the bag down before taking note of the metal tube that was now held in the halfa's grip.

Being careful the ANBU agent quickly moved towards said metal tube only to suddenly have his hand grabbed mid air. As such the agent tensed as the halfa looked at him with half open eyes before speaking almost as if he was in a trance. "I will die to prevent the map of my people from being from falling into others hands, you will not try to take it again, I will not stop until I have reacquired it even if I have to destroy this entire village looking for it." With that the halfa easily went back to sleep on the couch clutching the metal tube even tighter than before.

Quietly the ANBU agent quickly retreated suddenly having the chills for some reason and upon landing heard his partner speak. "What suddenly got into you?" Suppressing the sudden sense of uncontrollable fear inside of him the ANBU agent quickly spoke. "He has a signal Kunai knife and a sword that defies logic by fitting into his bag he… also has some sort of metal tube. Seems like he would protect it with his life, probably an ancient artifact of his people that if taken he would go to crazy lengths like destroying Konohagakure to make sure its safe."

The two only looked at each other as the ANBU agent shivered again, unable to hold himself together before speaking again. "Wherever that kid came from and whatever he had to go threw left him being capable of acting even in his sleep." With that the two fell into silence as the implications hit them hard and caused them both to shiver as the other one spoke. "If this kid is capable of fighting in his sleep then knocking him unconscious wouldn't really do a thing to him in battle… better report this right away."

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Morning -|:-:|-

Morning came and Danny found himself waking up early before taking note that there was now three ANBU agents to keep an eye on him. Shaking it off he got up to make something to eat for himself and Naruto who was instantly up and around the instant he smelled the food. Rather quickly the blond found himself sitting at the table of that apartment as the halfa put some pancakes in front of him. Quickly the hlfa had to suppress a chuckle as he went to his bag and got some out his Kunai knife and sword from the time Vlad tried to steal the Infinite Map before speaking. "Hey Naruto, don't you have school or something to deal with around here?"

Suddenly the blonde stopped eating and looked up at the clock before proceeding to freak out at the time. This was how Danny found himself suddenly being dragged behind the blond ninja to be to the academy. Eventually though the halfa found himself outside of the academy lying down in one of the nearby trees while thinking about some of the things he knew. Truthfully he was ahead of a few people thanks to his time training when he thought he would be entering this world as a teen but was now an 11 year old. This meant that he was ahead of everyone and even though he had problems with the regular Cone Technique of which either his original or ghost self appeared the more advanced Shadow Clone Technique was easy for him.

With a sigh he quickly made the signs for the regular Clone Technique to see if it still happened before making two clones. In a puff of smoke on two other branches on his level two more of him appeared without any shadows and a quick glanced showed the same result. The clone on his left had completely raven black hair and icy blue eyes while the one on the right had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. "So you apparently have the same problem as Naruto does when it comes to the regular Clone Technique."

Looking down Danny saw that the Hokage was looking up at him before dispelling the two clones and speaking. "Yeah well, when you have two forms, one of which infused some of itself into your other form to keep it alive this kind of things can happen. The one with black hair was what I use to look like before the incident that left me as a wandering ninja while my white haired counterpart is the one from the other nation. Helpful but I can only use the Shadow Clone Technique to actually get a lookalike seeing as how I'm now stuck like this."

With a shrug Danny proceeded to look up at the sky threw the leaves of the tree, temporarily being reminded of the Ghost Zone as sunlight bassed through the leaves before hearing the Hokage speak. "Hm… it seems like you know a forbidden technique Daniel-san… I would normally ask how you learned but but seeing on how the two nations you come from overlap one another by existing on two separate planes of reality I see no harm in you knowing it. As for why I came here, I thought you would like to know I can pull a few… strings to get you into the academy though by doing so you would swear your allegiance to us and be made to live here." For a moment the halfa was quiet as he continued to look up at the sky before finally letting out a sigh and speaking.

"I will be willing to help out, but don't expect me to kill that is something that's against the rules of 'the Zone of Death' for multiple reasons I cannot even begin to describe. Horribly maim, and scare to the point of contemplating suicide yes but never directly kill… it's not for the protection of others though that's for sure. I also can't completely be loyal to the village either though I will gladly sacrifice myself to keep those that are innocent safe." With that Danny easily slipped down from the tree and landed on his feet not at all bothered by the impact due to being able to fly.

The hokage though just chuckled under his breath and easily pulled out a slip of paper before speaking. "I expected nothing less, after all this Clockwork-san deliberately mentioned some of the more… unsavory things that could happen if you or any from 'The Zone of Death' are forced to kill. He also made it clear as to why you can not be completely loyal to the village, which after what happened to your original home and clan is understandable. You were not raised here and we can not make you be loyal to us… though I do have to question why you have two last names." Looking up the old man saw that the halfa was no longer there and he now had a different slip of paper with some writing on it. Quickly glancing down he chuckled at what was written before slipping it into his coat pocket and walking back to his office.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Thirty Minutes | Location - Ninja Academy Taijutsu Class -|:-:|-

Grumbling Naruto leaned against the wall of his Taijutsu class while wondering why Danny was not in the academy. He then remembered that despite his age his friend was a wandering ninja and no doubt wouldn't be allowed in. "Greetings class today we're going to be having a new student joining us by the name of Phantom - Fenton Daniel who if you couldn't tell has two last names." At once the blond had a wide eyed expression as he saw his friend easily walk out of a shadowy corner of the room he never noticed before. A few people even started to whisper to each other upon seeing the mysterious boy with hair that resembled that of a skunk.

Smirking Naruto realized he had the perfect nickname for his friend now before the teacher silenced everyone and spoke. "Now who wants to be the first one to spar without new student and show him the ropes around here?" At once everyone went quiet and most surprisingly out of everyone Sasuke decided to step forward with a calm and stoic face. Danny though in response did a quick study of his opponent with a warriors eye thanks to his many months of battle with his own enemies. Quietly the two took the ring and right away they assumed their battle stances ready for what their opponent would dish out.

Sasuke looked at this new opponent with a cold indifference, the only reason he had stepped up was to see if this newcomer posed any real challenge to him. The more he looked at him though the more the boy realized that the kid in front of him was harder to read than expected. Suddenly the fight begin and the two stood ready for combat before the skunk haired teen decided to throw the first punch to get things started. This in turn quickly sent the black haired boy into motion as he proceeded to dodge and follow up with his own strike only to have it deflected. _ "Seems like this one is going to be harder than I firsted estimated."_

This thought went through Sasuke's mind as he smirked slightly and started to get more intense in his fighting. As for Danny he easily either dodged, blocked, or even redirected attacks with little to no effort on his part due to his enhanced reflexes. Though ninja were fast and almost on par with ghosts they were still slightly slower than Skulker which was faster then at least a quarter of all his enemies. Quickly parrying another blow though the halfa smirked and sidestepped an attack in order to deliver his own quick strike to Sasuke's back. As such the black haired boy was down on the ground faster than expected from a strong blow that shouldn't of been possible from such a skinny boy.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Free Period? -|:-:|-

Letting out a sigh Danny walked thru the halls of the the ninja academy having already finished all the work and he needed to do. 'One of the bright sides to being a halfa' he thought until coming upon a struggling Naruto who was trying to make use the Clone Technique and failing. "Aw come on already! Why can't I get this stupid thing down!" The blonde let out a frustrated sigh as he dissipated the bad attempt of yet another clone and collapsed on the ground as the halfa came up to him and spoke. "You aren't the only one who can't use that technique Naruto… then again my clones are more successful but I can never get them to look like me."

Instantly Naruto jumped out of surprise upon seeing and hearing Danny so close to him before speaking. "Well I'm glad to know that I wouldn't be the only one here that can't summon a clone… what happens with yours anyways?" At once the skunk haired teen quickly summoned two clones and the blond was left looking at three different colored hair and eyed boys as the hafla spoke. "Naruto the black haired one is what I use to look like and the white haired one is another version of me and no I won't explain to you how I have two appearances unless it is an extreme emergency."

Quickly Danny dispelled the two clones and momentarily glanced at the area where he knew someone was looking at them both before ignoring it. As for Naruto he was left speechless by the appearance of the two clones which were much better than his own before shaking out of it and speaking. "Alright then, I can respect you want to keep some secrets… though in return I want some help training to get better and become the next Hokage!" The blonde smirked and the halfa couldn't help but smile at his friends actions or goal, because in truth it was a good way to actually gain some recognition before he spoke. "Thats a good goal Naruto… but I don't think you would become the next Hokage right away after all you need to train some more."

With that Danny left a slightly deflated Naruto behind who had crashed into the ground from his pose upon hearing the halfa yet knowing that he spoke the truth. As for said skunk haired teen he walked over to a tree that was out of the way since they were outside but stopped before speaking. "You know Sasuke trying to hide from me is practically pointless so you might as well come on out and just ask our question." Almost instantly the black haired boy jumped down from the tree since he was discovered and spoke. "Your skills are impressive for someone who came from outside the village and I'll admit you are better than me in combat… though how you can be friends with that blond dufus is beyond me."

Danny shook his head for a moment and let out a sigh as he leaned against the tree now before speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha… you should know that unlike you Naruto never knew his family and you shouldn't be one to judge so quickly. Also I beat you in taijutsu because unlike everyone here I've actually been in real combat so don't expect me to get help you out in your revenge scheme." At once Sasuke internally flinched while wondering how the boy in front of him knew about his revenge scheme before getting his answer. "If you're wondering how I know you want revenge I dealt with several people just like you from my home land and can see the signs. So let me make this simple, vengeance will only lead to suffering in the end and can only gain you so much power."

The halfa went quiet as he waited for Sasuke to speak and let out some of his emotions which turned out to be true. "Then your pathetic, I had my entire clan killed before my very eyes by my older brother… why am I even telling you this, you can't possibly understand." With that the black haired boy started to turn around but suddenly froze upon hearing Danny speak. "I may not know what it's like having your entire clan killed before your eyes Sasuke but I can one up you and say I know what it's like to witness your entire village killed before your eyes by a signal madman." Any resistance to ignore the skunk haired boys words were instantly lost on the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan as the halfa continued.

"I had to witness everyone I ever knew die by the hands of an enemy that in a sense was part of my own clan but broke a deadly rule. This rule was set up in my homeland not for the protection of others as one might think but for the protection of one's self. Those that break this ancient law can either keep going and kill everything in their path whether it's friend or foe with no remorse as they even kill their loved ones. We called them the Broken and have no choice but to put them down to protect everyone and everything." With that Danny paused while wondering how he knew this but after a moment he chalked it up to ghost instinct and spoke again.

"Others though go into a sort of depression and we call them the Lost for they do nothing but sit around and act like an empty shell. The Broken that killed my entire village… they started out as a Lost you can say due to an incident that lead to the death of people because of their actions. They had too much power and using every bit of my strength I had to stop him the with the only way being to imprison them. You seriously couldn't kill the guy for some reason, cut of his head he just picks it up and puts it back on his shoulders. Stab his heart, he acts as if nothing happened, we even tried to rip him apart using anything we can find going as far as turning him into mincemeat and throwing it into the fire. I spent months trying to kill him before realizing this alongside others and eventually we just locked him in a sound tight room with now windows and no food or water, their not even human for that anymore. So tell me what are you going to do after you find and kill your brother, it might make you feel better but in the end it only does so much and you may hurt others along the way." With that Danny proceeded to walk away and leave Sasuke to his thoughts, but before leaving he said one last thing to the black haired boy. "If you still want to be an avenger then go ahead and don't let me stop you, but know this… you will hurt those around you and by not moving on you will also harm the memories of the dead as well who would want you to move on with your life."

-|:-:|- Time Skip - One Year -|:-:|-

Letting out a sigh Danny rested on the couch while reading a book and waiting for Naruto to return from whatever it was he was doing. Mizuki one of the exam teachers had wanted to talk to the blond who was almost like a brother to him about something which the skunk haired teen got a bad vibe from for some reason. He quickly glanced at the clock which showed it was getting quite late before letting out a sigh just as a knock came from the door. As such the halfa did a backflip off the couch and opened up said door only to quickly be pushed aside as a few ANBU agents and Iruka Umino came rushing in. "HEY! Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?"

The agents were looking around the place like crazy as Iruka turned to face the skunk haired teen and spoke. "Naruto has stole the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's study for some reason Daniel-san, we need to get it back quickly before it falls into the wrong hands." For a moment Danny was quiet until everything suddenly clicked in his mind and the halfa spoke. "Mizuki took Naruto to the side to day to talk to him privately for some reason, I think he tricked him into stealing it for him." At once all eyes fell onto the green and blue eyed boy as spoke in a deadly calm voice before quickly disappearing as they found nothing.

After this though Danny followed Iruka till they reached the woods but was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. "Daniel this is an event that must happen without your interference… at least until a certain point which will be revealed in time." Quickly the halfa stopped where he was and used his limited Omniscience powers to see into the future for the perfect time to make his appearance. The skunk haired teen then grinned like a madman as he jumped from the tree and landed by Naruto as both shouted the same thing "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto quickly glanced at the person he thought of as a brother as the skunk haired teen landed beside him and copied the same technique he was using. This in turn quickly filled up the area with hundreds of blond and black-white haired boys before Mizuki spoke. "WHAT! Your standing beside that demon brat who is attacking his teachers and is responsible for stealing the Scroll of Seals!" Danny only snorted in response upon hearing this and now glaring at the man in front of him spoke. "I saw and heard the whole thing Mizuki, and my brother here has more humanity in him then you do, and I've known about him the entire time I've been here. So suck it up you cowered and get ready for the beating of a lifetime, I may not be able to kill but I can horribly maim you."

With that the army of Naruto's and Danny's quickly descended upon the lone man who could do nothing to stop them. Eventually though the whole thing was over and the blond passed out after receiving his headband before Iruka turned his attention to the halfa and spoke. "Since you also seemed to know the Shadow Clone technique Daniel-san then you also pass… though did you really know about Naruto being the you know." The skunk haired teen just nodded as he picked up his brother as it were and after getting the blond boy on his back spoke. "I was told a bit by the Hokage about the whole thing and he left it to me to figure the bulk of it… besides Naruto has a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. Combine that with the fact that major beasts of power can't be killed due to their immense power it wasn't hard to figure out the whole thing… though don't expect the two of us to be in school tomorrow after a day like this."

With a nod Iruka watched as Danny carried Naruto on his back away from them and back to the apartment they shared. He then made his way to the Hokage's office where he returned the Scroll of Seals and the Hokage spoke. "Before you leave Iruke tell me what you think of Daniel-san and his relation to Naruto." Caught off guard the ninja academy teacher blinked for a moment before finally regaining his calm and speaking. "If anything the two see each other as brothers and care for one another as such… though I am concerned by the fact that Danny knows about the Kyuubi."

For a moment the Hokage just chuckled before looking up with a pleased smile on his face and speaking. "Yes I knew he would figure it out eventually… Iruke there is something about that boy that makes him in a similar situation to Naruto. This is the reason he does not care about Kyuubi no Kitsune… Daniel himself gives people seconds chances easily and wants to see the good in everyone. He even admitted to me once that he does not care about power and stated that Naruto needed a friend and he would never betray anyone that he considers a friend, after all it is the way of his people."

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Groaning Naruto opened his eyes at the exact moment he was suddenly dropped onto the couch. He looked at Danny for a moment who in turn went over to the stove and apparently started to make something before speaking. "When your done still trying to pretend to be asleep Naruto know that I'm making Ramen for late supper for the both of us." At once the blond was suddenly off of the couch as the halfa continued to put things into the pot before realizing the current problem. "Hey you tricked me… why were you so calm upon finding out I was the Kyuubi?"

At once Danny stopped making food and marched on over to a slightly scared Naruto before speaking. "You are not Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto, you are not a monster and you never were or will be, you are just a boy with a burden placed upon you by the fourth Hokage to contain the most powerful being there is. You will never think of it that way again, got it?" Shaking his head viciously the blond backed down a bit out of fear of the skunk haired teen as he went back to the food he was making.

For a few minutes it was quiet besides the occasional bubbling from the pan before Danny let out a sigh and spoke. "Sorry about that… I kind of have this definition about what a monster is and I can not stand it when someone thinks they are one. Besides if you thought that you were the only person in the world with one of the tailed demons inside of you think again. Kyuubi no Kitsune was the nine tailed beast and traveling down the line is a beast that has less and less power also inside of someone else and these people are known as Jinchūriki. Though don't let it go to your head… Kurama is no doubt still angry and it would be best if you not give into your anger for the time being."

With that Danny finished talking while he left a surprised Naruto looking at him from behind before the blond spoke. "Alright… uh… how do you know so much about Jinchūriki and why are you so calm by it?" The blond looked at his skunk haired brother for a moment who for the first time seemed to hesitate before letting out another sigh and speaking. "As you know I come from outside the village and the elemental nations as well… my original heritage though comes from not one nation but two. One nation known as 'The Nation of life' and the other known as 'The Zone of Death' and no no one is dead it's just a name."

Danny said the last part upon noticing Naruto's mouth go open in shock and this made the blond go quiet as he continued. "Me… I'm a halfa as in bound to the two nations just as much as each person is bound to the nation they were born in. The thing about them though was that the two nations were overlapped occupying the same area but existing on two different planes of existence. My… bloodline though is unique in that no halfa is born directly… instead they are created usually from an accident of some sort. As such there are only three halfa's in existence only one of which can use chakra… thing is I'm rather unique that way."

With that the skunk haired teen went quiet as he quickly finished preparing the Ramen before putting them into bowls for himself and Naruto while speaking again. "In 'The Zone of Death' they use a different sort of energy similar to Chakra but known as Ectoplasm or Ecto-energy. The two energies are different in regards that one energy can't be used by someone using Chakra and the opposite holds true. Ecto-energy though can be used without seals and can give many powers like that of Chakra with a few exceptions here and there. Me… I'm the only being that combines both of them for some reason, but being a halfa comes at a deadly cost. I normally can not tell anyone except those I trust which in my case were my only friends and family who died alongside my village before I came here."

With that Danny finished talking and the two ate in silence for a few minutes as Naruto contemplated these words. _"His story seems similar to mine… he had no choice in regards to his power and what he has to deal with."_ This thought went threw the blonds head as he looked at the person he thought of as a brother in front of him before speaking. "That's just… I can't even begin to describe how totally awesome that is… but you still didn't tell me how you know about the Jinchūriki." At once the skunk haired teen smirked slightly before looking up at the ceiling and after a moment spoke. "Simple Naruto, a leader's duty to it's nation is to know about those things that could be threats and even a prince must know about them if they are going to survive… even if said prince had to overthrow the original corrupt power to become a prince."

With that said Danny went back to eating his Ramen and Naruto's mouth dropped open in surprise before letting out an ear piercing scream. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU'RE AN ACTUAL PRINCE OF AN ENTIRE KINGDOM!" Almost instantly the blond went into a deadpanned look as the halfa collapsed onto the floor laughing like a mad man before speaking threw labored breaths. "Yes… I… am… please… please… don't yell again… and… and please… please don't mention… mentions this to anyone else… I… I don't want this knowledge to get out… to get out before… before everyone… before everyone is ready."

* * *

><p>crai22: Wow I dod not expect to write all of this in one day and actually make it a worthwile read at the same time... maybe I should cut back on the coffee for a while.<p>

Miota: If you want to cut back then you should stop right now, that is your 57th cup today and counting... by the way why did you cange my name?

crai22: Wha... what do you mean, I never changed your name Miota... also fair point on the coffee.

Miota: (Deadpanned look before speaking) When I first appeared you named me Miola spelt with an 'L' not a 'T'.

crai22: (Blank look before speaking) Huh... I must of messed up then... oh well decide what one you wnat to keep and come back with the report.

Miota: (Sighing) Fine I'll just stick with the name you gave me... by the way what happend to the halfa's?

crai22: Oh I simply tricked them into the Ghost Zone by claiming I lost something that would bring about the end of the world if it fell into the wrong hands. I called it the teltnuaG ytilaeR and they went nuts,a nyways I own nothing ecept for the things that I make up in this story people and please exscue the writing Fanfiction does not want to use spell check for me.

Miota: Sine their gone I might as well go fishing wit Jack from SG-1 he knows the perfect lake where the fish aren't jumpping, just how I like it.

Jack: Wait... where am I... and who the hell are the two of you, I never agreed to take you fishing... or did I... ugh I have all this space time warping stuff.

Doctor: Welcome to my world Rolles eyes before running off into TARDIS and taking off)

crai22: Who let him in?

Miota & Jack: (Shrug before walking off to go fishing while talking about sports)


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole laughing matter and food was sorted out the two boys instantly went to bed and collapsed on their respected ones. A few seconds later though Danny found himself standing in a sewer like landscape and in front of him was a giant cage. With a sigh he easily floated up out of the water and went on over to the cage very curious as to what this dream was about since he obviously knew he was dreaming. At least that was the plan before there came a very loud bang followed by lots of growling and lots of angry screams.

Deciding to ignore the few stings of insults Danny sat in a lotus position and waited for the intense yelling to die down before speaking. "You done yet or should I just sit here and wait for you to finish another string of insults and curses before starting a proper conversation?"

Instantly everything went quiet and out of the darkness moved a giant fox head of some kind that easily approached the bars before speaking. "Who in the name of the Sage of the Six Paths are you and how did you get to my prison mortal?" Despite the anger laced voice the halfa could detect a hint of curiosity in Kyuubi no Kitsune voice before speaking.

"My name is Danny Phantom or Daniel Fenton… but for the most part Kurama I tend to prefer Danny." Danny looked at the fox demon in front of him for a moment and Kurama looked at him before finally breaking down laughing for some reason.

The giant fox then suddenly stopped just as fast as he had began and fixed an almost gleeful eye upon the halfa before speaking. "So this is the great defeater of Pariah Dark, prince of the Ghost Zone, destroyer of the Reality Gauntlet, keeper of the Infinite Map, and protector of all? I expected you to be taller." The fox demon gave the skunk haired teen a bored look to which the halfa only shook his head before speaking.

"Yeah, yeah I get that a lot demon… as for how I got here your guess is as good as mine though I do think it probably has to do with the fact I overshadowed you once and a certain master of time." Glancing up at what would be the sky Danny for sure thought that Clockwork was messing with him before suddenly hearing Kurama screaming quite a colorful vocabulary.

"YOU WERE THAT GOD FORSAKEN FORE THAT HELPED SUBDUE ME AND SEAL ME IN THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PRISON? THE FIRST THING I'LL DO UPON GETTING OUT OF HERE IS RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HALFA!" Cure another long line of empty death threats and promises the skunk haired teen waited for the fox demon to calm down.

"You done little guy? Good… now what did you expect me to do upon seeing what appeared to be a giant nine tailed fox attacking a village for no apparent reason whatsoever?"

Instantly Kyuubi no Kitsune gave the halfa an obvious deadpanned look at that bit of information before speaking. "I'll give you that this time ghostling, but don't expect me to be so lenient the next time you do so got it?" Upon seeing Danny nod Kurama settled down onto the ground with a sigh before speaking again. "You would be surprised the information that drops down the grapevine and reaches me even here… did you know that you're pitiful enemy known as Vlad Plasmius is still trying to find you?"

At that Danny shook his head and let out a long groan showing he could really care less about the elder halfa before speaking. "If you ever manage to get out by some stroke of luck and meet him, please do feel free to eat him and say that I was the one who said it."

Instantly the giant fox demon froze at the halfa's words which made his grin reach the far corners of his cheeks and couldn't help but laugh around on the floor. The laughter slowly died down before Kurama spoke. "You amuse me halfa… though I am confused on how you are able to use both Ectoplasm and Chakra, the two energies normally cancel the other out for some reason due to both being almost the same thing yet different wavelengths."

Danny just shrugged not really knowing himself about the whole thing before speaking. "Beats me, when I overshadowed you it apparently jumpstarted my Chakra network and thanks to intermingling among the Earth I came from, the reserves I have are insanely high for some reason. Combined with my practiced control over Ecto-energy I basically got near excellent control of all my Chakra as well, though as far as I know I don't have any Blood Lines. That doesn't mean that I am still developing new abilities."

With that the halfa shrugged as Kurama just looked at him for a small moment before letting out a sigh and speaking.

"I just know that old stopwatch will do something to me later but… I don't care anything he can do to me would be better than laying around here all the time. Now look, I don't know the exact method but if you are able to combine both your Chakra and Ectoplasmic-energy then you might be able to obtain a rather different ability that thanks to your developing techniques, the new ability could be counted as a new bloodline." Danny suddenly blinked upon hearing this and was rather surprised that Kurama was helping him as the demon fox continued.

"For the most part this ability would cancel out any bloodline with the person you come in contact with and depending on how much energy you put in depends on how long it takes the Bloodline out for. That is just a theory anyway."

At that Kurama shrugged and left Danny to his thoughts for a moment before speaking again. "At least you may be able to disable another person's bloodline or bloodlines for a few minutes and at most about five hours kid… though I would advise you…don't get too confident with this information or you may end up nullifying both your energies for good. You will only have yourself to blame. If you also mix the wrong amounts you can be quite sure that there would be a bit of an explosion…. that would be a sight to see."

With that the demon fox started to chuckle and left the halfa shaking his head in annoyance at the whole thing before speaking. "Thanks for the tips… and since I'm here I might as well ask if I would be allowed to possibly be able to return and talk at a later time, you are actually nice to talk with Kurama."

"Meh, feel free to return when you like kid… but I feel the need to request you to be quiet about this and could you do something about this kid's eating habits? Ramen is good and all but eating it all the time is not healthy for anyone, if it wasn't for me, the brat would be dead by now." When the demon fox finished speaking the halfa gave a thumbs up before disappearing from the mindscape with a soft pop.

With a soft yawn Danny easily got up before walking into the main room of their apartment to fix something for him and his brother to eat that wasn't Ramen. At least that was what he was going to do before stopping to stare at a purple cloaked person standing in front of the stove making something.

"Good morning Daniel-san, I thought I would drop in for a little surprise and give you something that you left behind. At least I was until noticing the stove and deciding that I should make you something to eat as well." The man turned around and the halfa could see he had a slight tan and somehow both his eyes were red with a scar going down one side of his face.

The man wore purple gloves and had a black gear shaped clasp holding his cloak on, black jeans, and a grey t-shirt. Instantly he recognized the man as a more human looking Clockwork before nodding his head in slight submission before speaking. "Clockwork… it is nice to see you again… how did you manage to get past the ANBU that were and still are watching me until I graduate from the academy?" Almost instantly the master of time caught a Kunai knife that was tossed at him as if it was nothing before speaking.

"Really Daniel, have I taught you nothing… the skills of those in this nation is great but none can fully compare to the stealth skills of those from 'The Zone of Death' now that you're awake though I'll be off."

With that Clockwork disappeared in a cloud of smoke while smiling and seriously creeping the halfa out who spoke quietly. "Note to self, use Omniscience power no matter how limited when dealing with Clockwork in the ninja world." Letting out a sigh Danny went to get some of the food before speaking out loud so the ANBU agents could hear him. "That person was Clockwork and back in my homeland he holds the title of 'Master of Time' due to the fact he seemingly can manipulate the very fabric of time itself. I should also note that titles tend to be a big thing for some reason that is beyond me but should never be questioned if you value your life."

Danny finished talking and began to eat some of the food before moving over to the package that was placed on the coffee table and reading the note that was in english for some reason.

**"Dear Daniel,**

**If you are going to survive in this ninja world for any length of time beyond this point then you're going to need some more equipment. You also left this behind in my layer in your rush to get out of there before the Observant's came which was a good idea at the time. Inside of this box besides a bomb that would go off if you don't reach into it intangible are the following items.**

**1x Pouch**

**-2x Kunai Knives**

**-15x Shuriken**

**1x Family Picture**

**2x Family Scrolls**

**1x Ecto-Enhanced Generic Sealing Scroll [Instructions Inside]**

**-2x Fenton Thermos**

**-5x Spector Deflectors [Calibrated]**

**-1x Upgraded and Complete Exoskeleton**

**-1x Human-Ghost-Chakra shield Generator + Power Source**

**The Ecto-Enhanced Generic Sealing Scroll requires you to put both chakra and ecto-energy in to obtain anything making it the near impossible to open otherwise. As for the Spector Deflectors they have been calibrated with you and your allies in mind so it won't shocked them. On a side note you can even upgrade them to repel Chakra if the case ever need be but I would suggest being careful in regards to if you decide to become an inventor in this world. They are horribly underdeveloped when it comes to technology and would use any advancements including your own to their own gain in combat before finding practical use for them.**

**Eternal Luck, Clockwork - Master of Time**

**PS: Oh I forgot to mention that this letter will self destruct up reading this word so no one else can read it."**

Instantly the letter burst into green flames that made Danny just glare at the green flames for a moment as the note turned into ash which also burned away. He sighed before reaching into the box and grabbing everything he could find that wasn't a bomb before speaking. "Be careful with that box, it contains a bomb inside that would destroy everything inside and probably the box itself if the string is cut." Only looking up for a moment the skunk haired boy let out a sigh upon noticing the box was gone before looking back at his slightly modified family picture. By that he meant on how his family and friends were wearing slightly different clothing, Danielle was in the picture, and his home had a different style to compensate for the change in technology between his original home world and this one.

Letting out a slight chuckle at the multiple failed attempts it required to take said picture Danny was unaware of Naruto who was now on top of the couch having finished eating. "Hey Danny is that a family picture and if it is who are the others standing alongside you in it?"

Almost right away the halfa jumped upon hearing the blond speak before taking a few deep breaths and speaking. "Naruto… your stealth skills are above and beyond that of your average ninja if you can sneak up on me. As for your question this is a picture of my family and my only friends before my village was destroyed." With that Danny went to describe everyone of his family and friends in turn alongside their best and worst qualities before hearing the blond speak. Danny could hear the depression in his vocal tones.

"At least you got to meet your parents… ever since the attack by Kyuubi no Kitsune my parents have been dead." Naruto let out a depressed sigh as Danny looked at his brother in pity before speaking to him.

"You know that's not true Naruto" Danny placed his hand on his brother's shoulder… "you might not remember it since you were so young but you did meet your parents before they died. Besides I have a strange feeling that something will happen in the future concerning a certain fruitloop I know for some reason and all the jinchūriki." The halfa frowned for a moment after he spoke the last part in a whisper so only he could hear before Naruto looked at him again.

"Fair point I guess… anyways, have any clue what were going to be doing today, cause I got nothing."

The blond looked at his brother for a moment who just let out a shrug before putting all his items away and speaking. "Today I think the both of us should relax, after all we both performed the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique yesterday and graduated as a result. If anything we are entitled to a day of relaxation after beating up a traitor and the academy knows that we won't be in today after all that happened." The skunk haired teen suggested before proceeding to lie down on the couch since it was already noon before Naruto shrugged and returned to his own room.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Day After Team Placements -|:-:|-

Danny balanced one of his Kunai knives on the end of one of his fingers at the moment while he and his two other team members waited for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to arrive.

Glancing up a level he could see that Danny had placed another Kunai knife on top of the first and was expertly balancing them both while his team members looked at him impressed. Naruto's mouth was wide open as he held his breath while watching the halfa easily go about placing his third knife on top. As for Sasuke he had a blank look on his face but if one looked closer they could tell he was also shocked by such a feat.

With ease the skunk haired teen started to go for his throwing stars out of boredom before speaking and breaking everyone out of their shocked state. "Does anyone know when our sensei is supposed to arrive? Cause if not I have some information about him you both might be interested in." The blond continued to hold his breath as if afraid he would accidently knock the impossible tower over while the blacked haired Uchiha spoke up. "I'll admit your skills… are impressive to say the least, what possible information could you of gathered about our sensei in just one night?"

Now adding his fifth ninja star onto the tower Danny could tell he had only a few more moments until it fell over and spoke. "Simple, I went to the library and did some research on Kakashi Hatake… apparently every signal team assigned to him was sent back to the academy for some reason after his test. As for the test itself I have no clue what it is and I wouldn't be surprised if he half expected me to do something like this in the end. If anything… we might have a better chance of passing whatever his test is by working together, Naruto can act as a distraction while you Sasuke can try and go in for whatever his test in. Even if that fails, the two of you working together can easily distract him long enough for me to do something, but he might not even use the same test. All I could get was that it was something to deal with teamwork and we shouldn't let anything go to our heads, another life lesson I learned before coming here I suppose."

With ease the halfa set his last ninja star on top of his tower, only to have it collapse a second later ending his near impossible to duplicate stunt before speaking again. "Anyway's he's here now." As if on cue a man with silvery spiked hair and a scar going across one of his eyes appeared in front of them. The man wore a mask and part of his forehead protector went down over one of his eyes for some strange reason. They also wore a Konoha flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of short, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my pass and I had to backtrack." Instantly over his sudden awe Naruto started to shout at their sensei for being late while Danny and Sasuke shook their heads before the skunk haired teen spoke.

"Naruto, you should stop now before making an even bigger fool of yourself, he's late on purpose in hopes of getting one or more of us mad before he starts his test to see if were good students or not." An exasperated look appeared on the halfa's face at that moment as he looked at his blond brother as it were who stopped yelling to look at him in shock.

As for Kakashi his one visible eye widened in shock at this bit of information before finally breaking down laughing. "Somehow, I just knew you would go and do some reasearch on me Daniel… I guess it's a good thing I took almost ninety five percent of all the data on me from the library then."

"But enough about my attempts to keep any information out of your hand's why don't we introduce ourselves one at a time." Kakashi spoke as he looked at his students who only glanced at each other for a small moment before finally Naruto spoke. "If so then why don't you tell us about yourself first that way we can see how it's suppose to go?" The blond spoke and after a moment the silver haired jōnin let out a sigh, at least somewhat glad that someone knew at least some of the art of negotiation. "I see Daniel has taught you not to go about just willing going and telling people more about yourself… as for me. I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that, as for my dreams of the future… I never thought of that before. My hobbies… well I have lots of hobbies, but if I told you all of them we would be here till mid day."

Next up was Naruto and his answers was something that Danny could of easily guessed himself if need be. "Dattebayo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes include instant Ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to pour the water into the cup. My hobbies include eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to become Hokage." Almost unseen by all was the fact that the skunk haired teen was shaking his head while muttering under his breath. "I seriously need to find a way to get rid of this kids ramen addiction… it's going to be the death of him one day."

Everyone then turned their head towards Sasuke who let out a soft sight before finally speaking as he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. "My name… is Sasuke Uchila… I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything, what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone responsible for it's massaker… after that though… I haven't really thought about it that much." The only visible person to flinch at the black haired boy's response was Naruto as a heavy silence fell onto everyone that was broken only by Danny who let out a small sigh before speaking.

"Guess it's my turn… my name is Daniel Fenton-Phantom and no I won't explain the reason for having two last names. My hobbies include… I haven't actually thought of it that much in recent times but I draw some pictures and like to make sure everyone around me is safe. Dislikes include people who go out for revenge, those that hurt the innocent, and possibly some of the rules that I have to follow. On such rule is that I can not kill anything sentient beings, hunting wild animals is fine yes, but killing other human beings no matter how cruel or twisted they are is something I can't do no matter how much I want to. As for my dreams of the future… it would possibly be to find acceptance between my homeland and another country which has it's own beliefs that my homeland should be eradicated just for the sole reason it exists."

When Danny finished talking his one blue eye was glowing slightly green with unbridled anger which caused almost everyone to flinch slightly. Even Sasuke couldn't help but shiver as he felt a sliver of anger directed not at him, but his goal apparently. Naruto was left thinking about the one time that the halfa had saved him with his strange killing intent but could feel a hint of anger directed at his addiction to ramen for some reason. As for Kakashi he only felt a strange sense of protection alongside curiosity towards why the skunk haired boy thought there was a rule preventing him from killing people.

Eventually though the silence was lifted as everyone moved to a different location where there was more room. Everyone could also tell that the jōnin was smiling under his mask before he began to describe the conditions of the test. "See these two bells, you have two hours to try and get them, those that fail will be kicked off the team and sent back to the academy, also they won't be able to eat lunch." Sasuke only glanced at the the halfa out of the corner of his eye for a moment now impressed with the accuracy of his information about the test.

Naruto though held an enraged face before taking a few calming breaths upon remembering what his brother had told him. _"Anger and negative emotions are something you want to avoid since you are a jinchūriki, as Kyuubi no Kitsune can use them as a means to weaken his seal and escape from you."_ With that thought repeating in his head the blond calmed down before all three of them split apart and were ready to begin their test. On the bright side though Danny's plan was easy to follow and with a big fox like grin the the jinchūriki got ready to be a distraction by trying to attack their teacher.

Danny decided to at least humiliate Kakashi a bit before he started the test in a serious manner. Smirking, he walked out near where his sensei was. "Hey Kakashi-sensei". Kakashi looked up from his book. "How would you be interested in a bet?"

That got kakashi's attention. "Oh and what would you be playing? We are having the test after all."

"Before we begin the real portion of the test how would you like to see if I can get the bells in under a minute?"

Kakashi saw the look in his eyes and showed what he believed was overconfidence. "What will be the stakes then?"

"I lose and I try to locate the author of that book of yours and have it autographed for you." Kakashi instantly agreed to that bet.

"And if you win?" Kakashi asked his student in interest.

Danny smiled. "You treat the three of us to an all you can eat buffet of our choice tonight."

Naruto and Sasuke heard that but for different reasons. Naruto was drooling at the thought of excessive ramen. Sasuke was looking forward to an actual team dinner.

Kakashi stood up and told Danny to give it what he had. Smirking Danny made a clone of himself with Hatake thinking he was going for a combat stance when one of them grabbed the back of the others shirt confusing the jonin. Putting his hands into a familiar sign. Next thing he knew the bells were in his student's hand and his clone was near the former location of his bells.

Kakashi was lost for words. He just lost a bet…. To a genin of all people and it barely even lasted fifteen seconds. He knew that he would probably have to pay up eventually. This though, he may not ever live this down. Danny tossed the bells back to his instructor. "Now then shall we begin the test?" mocking his sensei.

Soon as he dispelled the clone, kakashi went on full alert so as to not have a repeat. Looking in one direction, he saw his blonde student running towards him. While of course he had his hand holding a book.

Naruto ran towards his sensei in an attempt to engage him. However, Kakashi wasn't going to be that easy. Kakashi kept ducking or jumping over Naruto's attacks without even taking his eyes off the book. Naruto took another swing when he noticed Kakashi wasn't in front of him. "Never take your eyes off your opponent and never let them get behind you." Kakashi held his fingers in a tiger-like sign. Danny and Sasuke widened their eyes at their teammate. "Konoha's secret finger technique"

"SENNIN GOROSHI" (One thousand Years of Death) as he jabbed Naruto in the butt and watched with an eye smile as Naruto leaped off the ground in reflex as if someone just lit his butt on fire and landed in the lake to extinguish it.

Off in the trees watching this happen were Danny and Sasuke who both had a deadpanned look upon seeing the blond fail numerous times before the last member of the Uchiha clan spoke. "Since Naruto was the class clown you decided to have him be the distraction while we wait for the perfect opportunity to strike… smart Daniel, smart."

The skunk haired teen only gave his team mate a deadpanned look upon hearing him use his full first name. "Look, just call me Danny, alright or as Naruto does, skunk hair, but don't call me by my first name, I never liked it. As for Naruto… I was hoping he would have used his stealth skills like the time he dragged me to prank Hokage monument. It might not seem like it but his jumpsuit is more along the lines of weight training and if he can still sneak by an army of ANBU agents then he is more than good enough for a sneak attack. But then again no plan survives its first encounter with the enemy so it's more of flying by the seat of your pants… something I'm more than good at. Though… his plan at this was rather funny; something to remember by."

With a smile that would put the cheshire cat to shame the halfa easily slipped away from Sasuke who turned his head to find an empty space next to him. _"That kid has got to be one of the best there is when it comes to stealth if he can slip away from me without being noticed."_ The black haired boy turned his attention back to the battle and got ready for his chance to strike while clearing his mind of all thoughts on his team mates stealth skills. At least that was what he hoped to do before suddenly seeing the Naruto that was fighting disappear into a cloud of smoke shocking him into seeing that the blond had managed to create a flesh and blood shadow clone.

In the back of his mind Danny had to smile upon seeing that Naruto had created a Shadow Clone some time during the fight. It was something that no one had seen coming and Kakashi just barely had time to jump out of the way of a sneak attack from said blond. It was this moment that Sasuke took to try and attack the jōnin, only to have him suddenly be replaced with a log in a cloud of smoke. A quick curse was all he got out before trying to quickly change his location while the silver haired ninja just watched with a slight smile on his face. Somewhere along the line of Naruto's distraction though he had pulled out an orange book of some sort that was unknowingly taken away from him by the a certain skunk haired pre teen boy.

Danny from his hiding place continued to watch as eventually Sasuke was drawn out of hiding and used his elemental Jutsu to try and attack their sensei. Only a second later he suddenly popped up from the ground, creating a hole and potentially exposing his secret tunnel system his shadow clones had made, much to everyone's shock and tacked Kakashi who was unprepared for said attack. The halfa only smirked as he hooked his hand around one of the bells before suddenly being tossed aside like scrap paper. "So Naruto was the first distraction while Sasuke waited for the right opportunity to strike… when that failed you decided to wait for the right opening to strike as well… very clever Daniel but it won't work on me again."

Kakashi spoke as Danny started to stand up and the two other young members of team seven joined him until suddenly hearing a slight chuckle as the halfa looked up. "I might not of been able to obtain both of them this time but my trick did managed to allow me to snag one of your bells Kakashi-sensei." The silver haired ninja looked down to see that indeed one of the bells was gone from his grip while the boy's looked at the halfa in shock who spoke again. "Also… who said that I was the original, after all I have also been underground ever since this test began?" With that the skunk haired teen disappeared in a pop of smoke leaving a startled Naruto and Sasuke behind.

Kakashi wearily looked at the ground for a moment as he realized the situation that was at hand while the other two members of team seven quickly got back into a fighting stance as Sasuke spoke to him. "You know… Danny… has come up with an ingenious plan, one that I never even saw coming… too bad we only have a certain amount of time left else this would actually be more interesting." Naruto only glanced at his comrade and rival for a moment, slightly out of surprise upon hearing what the pre-teen had said today, before turn his attention back to their sensei with a big smirk on his face. "Dattebayo! We won't stop until the finally bell is in our possession Kakashi-sensei, so you better prepare yourself, because here we come!"

Now realizing he wasn't going to be able to read his book anymore and had to actually get serious Kakashi got out two Kunai knives before addressing the pair. "All of you are actually working together… now if only the other teams beforehand could have realized this… this is going to be interesting." At once Naruto and Sasuke began to attack like they had been trained their entire lives, even attempting to try and grab the last bell when they got a chance. While this was happening though a certain skunk haired teen was burrowing underground before suddenly shivering slightly as a blue wisp escaped his mouth.

Shaking his head clear of the ghost in the area the halfa suddenly stopped and quickly shoved a hand right through the earth and grabbed the leg of a surprised Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke though both quickly delivered a hard punch in his stomach and chest respectively sending the Jōnin down to the ground as Danny pulled himself out of the ground fully. In his hand was two silver bells while all three of them took some deep breaths before the skunk haired teen smiled and spoke. "And that was without me breaking level one of my chakra caps that I've set up, though I will say this, if I had to fight head on Kakashi-sensei I probably would of had to break the level one cap."

Kakashi groaned as he stood up before suddenly doing a backflip as something came barreling right at them. He quickly grabbed the black haired girl that was under him before holding a Kunai knife to her neck, causing said girl to freeze before speaking. "Well done, Daniel… you actually realized the purpose of the test… now choose wisely on who get's to stay on the team. But know this… if you give the wrong answer I will cut your little sisters neck and pour her blood on the ground." At once everyone froze as Danny and Naruto recognized Danielle who looked at them with wide eyes for a small moment before they filled with anger and she spoke.

"OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST THREATEN MY LIFE!" Acting quickly, and making the three pre-teens wince slightly, the young female quickly used her heel to kick the Jōnin where it hurt and then Judo flipped him over her and onto the ground. Sasuke only glanced at the female for a moment before shaking his head upon remembering that Danny had told everyone he had a sister who liked to travel a lot and that she may appear to them at random.

"Hey Dani, nice to see you actually got my letters from Clockwork-san, and as for you Kakashi, A: never threaten anyone in front of me, B: you should really be careful around my sister since she can easily take me out, and C: I never go back on my friends so if anything I'll give the bells to both of them and will will not change my answer under any circumstances."

All that everyone heard from the Jōnin was a small groan and they could see a slight nod from him before Naruto spoke up. "Hey Dani, your brother has told me quite a bit about you and it's nice to actually see you in person for once."

The female halfa nodded in greeting before turning to face her brother with a small smile on her face. "Yeah… I'm just passing through real quick, no way in hell I'm going to stay in ninja land for that long but I thought I might as well stop by and say hi. I'm also here to easily tell you Danny that yes I'm still alive and doing quite well if I say so, and now I'm off!"

A huge smile appeared on Danielle's face before she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a soft pop. This made both the blond and black haired boy turn to their friend for a moment with raised eyebrows before he spoke. "Dani is the last of my family and likes to travel… a lot… as I said before she may drop in at random on us from time to time. Now since were done here for the day, want to head back to our place Sasuke and play a card game from my homeland?"

Sasuke in turn only raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at their still on the ground teacher, before letting out a sigh "Whatever."

Danny looked towards the Jonin on the floor. "Oh and Kakashi, just so as you know, all of the events from today's events were recorded on video by a spare clone I had made to record this for memoirs. Don't forget the agreement alright?" Danny asked showing his Cheshire grin, scaring Kakashi who knew his wallet might suffer a major blow to its health. Though he hoped that tape never saw the light of day.

* * *

><p>crai22: I give thanks to One for Insperation for betaing this chapter for me and I own nothing except the plots and characters I decide to make up. (Madly dashes away)<p>

Miota: He's been... running around like crazy trying to get things done but with little to no luck as more things keep coming up... oh looks like he left the compture on without any password protections. (Grins evily without noticing Danny and Dani glancing at each other)

Danny: Miota, I wouldn't even think about it if I were you, this writer has some crazy security to make sure no one messes with his writings.

Miota: (Ignores Danny and tries to press a signal button on the keyboard only to hear a small ticking sound shortly afterwords much to his confusion)

Dani:Well don't say we didn't warn you, now if you exscuse me I'm getting the hell out of here before everthing get's crazy.

Miota: (Watches as Danny and Dani leave the room before hearing a soft ding and a seeing a hidden trap door open up from the floor. Suddenly goes pail upon seeing what appeared to a now angered Cujo who suddenly stepped out and grew in size to glare down at him before speaking) I... think that I should possibly go now. (Runs like hell with Cujo on his heels)


	4. Chapter 4

After Kakashi recovered from Danielle's surprising attack and passing his students, the jōnin made his way to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen was busy filling out stacks of paperwork for the village. The aged Hokage glanced at the man who walked on in. "I take it that you have come to a conclusion in your assessment of the team you've been assigned, Kakashi?" The sensei of team seven nodded.

"While I am impressed, or rather surprised with the way that the team I have been assigned managed to pass my test I am of course a little confused about the third member Daniel."

Hiruzen sighed at the jonin's statement. "Your full assessment of team seven Kakashi and more importantly what has got you so interested in Daniel-san in particular?"

"Well… I'll admit the team is probably a bit overpowered what with Naruto being the vessel of the nine-tails, Sasuke and the amount of all his training he has done, and Daniel with the knowledge he has and how he uses it. If anything I guess I just want to know why you assigned Daniel-san to my team when he could've been useful elsewhere. I do admit I am curious as to how he is able to achieve the actions in getting people to trust and go along with his plans." Kakashi spoke as if he knew how some of those things went down.

The hokage took a few whiffs from his tobacco pipe before speaking. "You are indeed correct in one aspect Kakashi. It does seem overpowered whether by accident or not. Daniel-san alone could probably be a one man team… he was a wandering shinobi that came from his village that was destroyed in some sort of cataclysm. I can't go into exact details and there are some things that I would ask him first to talk about with others but… he witnessed his entire village killed in front of him." Kakashi's one visible eye opened in shock upon hearing this information before he filed it away for a later date as the Hokage continued to speak.

"I don't know the specifics myself except for what was explained in a letter sent from someone known as Clockwork but Daniel was taught in a wide variety of things. It is true that team seven may be overpowered, of course, part of the truth of the matter Kakashi, was that there was no other place that he could be placed with all of his unique attributes." Kakashi nodded finding it true that Danny was probably the most level headed member on the team and was also quite good in any situation they might encounter.

"I think I get it… though now I must ask about what you know about Daniel or Danny as he likes to be called and do you also know what he meant by breaking level one of his chakra caps."

The hokage chuckled upon hearing this before the old man settled down and spoke. "Daniel-san's past is largely unknown, the parts I do know myself anyway. If I were you, I would ask him first before disclosing, but all I can say is he is in a similar situation to Naruto but no he is not a jinchūriki. As for the chakra caps… as much as I can gather, he has done his best to set up something similar to barriers to limit the amount of chakra flow within him. It is something similar to that of the Eight Gates and from what ANBU has managed to gather from him, he is afraid of using too much power at once." Kakashi was silent as he filled all of this useful information away for a later date. Hiruzen turned his head towards the window viewing the village.

"Daniel-san has a wide variety of abilities at his disposal ranging from a sixth sense which is expelled from his mouth as a green wisp, all the way to using another energy source similar to chakra. From what ANBU forces have gathered he calls it ectoplasm or ectoplasmic-energy and though it is similar to chakra by giving one unique abilities it is a different thing entirely. This allows him access to a second form that I have yet to see but, from what we gathered the form doubles the strength of everything."

Now the silver haired jōnin was lost for words as the Hokage trailed off in thought of something else before Kakashi spoke up. "Sir, are the rumors true… does Fenton have it in his head that he cannot be made to kill?"

A moment of silence passed as the Hokage grew rigged, he was not exactly happy to speak of this topic before finally letting a sigh escape. "Yes… Daniel-san does have it in his head he can't kill, and there is a terrible reason behind this Kakashi-san. Use your imagination, an SSS-rank ninja betraying their village and killing just for the pleasure of it combined with Orochimaru's twisted mind." The world in that instant almost seemed to freeze in place as Kakashi felt his blood drain from his face in trying to picture that horror and what it would bring.

"From what I managed to gather from the letter and from the observations of the ANBU, Daniel-san's people made a rule about killing. They can horribly maim and drive people to the point of contemplating suicide but to directly kill or make them commit it, can lead to something similar to a persons personality breaking. Those who break and keep killing are known as the Broken and those who don't become known as the Lost and are just empty shells of themselves… if I'm correct though Broken are the worst out of them." The Hokage frowned slightly as he looked down at the papers on his desk. Kakashi managed to calm himself down before speaking. "What's so bad about the Broken and can they seriously be considered an SSS-rank with Orochimaru's mind thrown in?"

"I'm afraid so… Daniel-san said that it was a member of his clan that was turned into a Broken and that this one just killed for the pleasure of it. They killed everyone, friend and foe, family, loved ones, old men and woman, young children, even newborns just for the pleasure of it. In his own words 'that monster thought it was funny to just sit around thinking of new ways he could slowly torcher people to death. There is no insult strong enough to even begin to describe the atrocities he has committed for his amusement. Not to mention he wanted to turn me into something like him so we could both go and destroy the world together'."

A small shiver went down Kakashi's spine upon hearing this. The jōnin attempted to regain his wits as the Hokage spoke again. "There is no reason to threat though Kakashi… Daniel-san has managed to seal the… being responsible for this mess away for the rest of eternity… by the way where is your team now?"

At this question, a depressed look from the silver haired ninja as he tried to think of something to make it sound like he didn't lose a bet against a genin. "They uh… passed my exam with flying colors and I was so impressed that I decided to take them to an all you can eat buffet of their own choosing." All the jōnin could do was chuckle nervously as his own shadow clone dispersed signaling that the three boys of team seven were now in Naruto's apartment playing some sort of card game with a giant mallet, small amounts of money, and some sort of pulley system. Apparently Naruto was somehow beating everyone against all odds and this was his first time playing the game as well.

The Hokage looked at the ninja in front of him before letting out a sigh and pulling out a small folder and tossing it over to the jōnin before speaking. "This file contains all relevant information about Daniel-san, but before opening it I suggest you go and ask him if it's okay. He was after all, stabbed in the back several times by the people he trusts and I don't think we can betraying what little trust he has in us at the moment." With a nod Kakashi quickly departed wanting to get a look at what the card game was about and also see what was with the giant hammer.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Sasuke looked down at his cards with narrow eyes as he tried to figure out what he was going to do with the giant hammer hovering over his head ominously. He had only raised an eyebrow at the setup and upon hearing the rules but now the reasons for the whole set up were quite obvious. On the table was some Ryō from the three boy's various bets and Naruto was the one with the biggest amount on him. A small click was heard and he quickly put the ace of hearts on top of the jack of spades before ducking to the side as the hammer stopped where his head once was.

The hammer was lifted back up and the strange contraption moved over Naruto's head as he smiled and held his last card like Danny. After everyone placed in their bets with the halfa placing a strange metal tube of some kind on the table they all looked at their cards. Somehow the blond put down the two of diamonds which was the second highest ranking card while smiling big time thinking he has won. Sasuke quickly seeing his chance put down his black joker and the ace of clubs finally thinking he had won before all eyes fell on the halfa.

The smirk on his face was something that put worry on their faces and the skunk haired boy silently put down the red joker and winning the game hands down while speaking. "At that concludes this oddly named and possibly mental game from my homeland that I hope we never play again, agreed?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded just glad that the game was over as they all quickly got away from the table as the giant hammer fell down on top of it right after the halfa got his winnings. "If all of the games from your homeland are like this Danny, then next time you play, do me a favor and leave me out of it." The last of the Uchiha clan spoke in a calm voice as the halfa only glanced at the two of them curiously before shrugging and speaking.

"Yeah, I didn't even want to play this game but Naruto was the one that claimed that all possible games I knew weren't that exciting and that I was quite boring." Now the two turned their heads to a sheepish Naruto who shrunk back somewhat from their glares before quickly thinking of something to change the topic. "Sorry about that… hey Danny what's with that metal tube of yours and why are you so protective of it that you never leave it behind?"

Sasuke turned his head and slightly raised an eyebrow as the halfa clutched his metal tube slightly closer to him. Before he could speak though Kakashi strolled in thru the front door and only looked at the ruined table for a moment as he spoke. "I came here to find out what the game was you were playing, but now… I don't think I would even want to know the name. Anyways Daniel-san I came here hoping I could possibly decipher the information in this file on you that the Hokage has given me since you went behind my back and did research on me." The silver haired ninja just closed his one visible eye, smiling behind his mask as everyone turned their heads towards him before hearing the jōnin speak again.

"Also would you mind explaining what is with that strange metal tube of yours anyways, as far as everyone know's they think it is some sort of weapon of some sort."

Cue a very depressed Danny at this moment as he took in a small breath of air before finally speaking. "Fine… yes you can read the file Kakashi and if you decided that Sasuke should know then let him, but I really don't want the information getting out and into the general public alright? As for the metal tube… it's a… sacred object to my people… I'm sort of it's guardian and will never let it fall into the wrong hands, and no I will tell you nothing else." At this everyone shook their heads including Kakashi who was now reading the file silently after cutting the red tape that sealed it shut.

At least that was what the jōnin was doing until quickly freezing in place and looking at the genin in front of him with a wide eye out of shock. "YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF AN ENTIRE KINGDOM AND NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL THE COUNCIL. HOKAGE, OR ANYONE ELSE?" Cue a totally shocked and probably one of the most emotional faces ever from Sasuke at this point due to Kakashi's surprised shouting.

Naruto and Danny though just gave the two deadpanned looks as it were, already aware of the totally mind blowing information as the halfa spoke. "First of all please don't yell, I have sensitive hearing, and secondly I overthrew the old king single handedly when he tried to take over my village without knowing what would happen at the time. It was only after the destruction of everyone that I learned what overthrowing a king meant and I never wanted the title of prince anyways. Besides that's not the only important piece in there…. You might want to … skip to the part about my known abilities, you will find out why I don't wish to inform very many people."

Quickly the halfa went and drew some silencing seals on the ground around them and around the two ninja for the safety of Naruto's and his own ears. The black haired and the silver haired ninjas could only look at the file mildly impressed before going to totally flabbergasted. Their shouts of disbelief and total shock went unheard by anyone due to a certain skunk haired pre-teen who chuckled at their reactions.

Naruto was giggling like a certain fox. "So… when do you think they will realize we can't hear them and that you placed a seal on the ground without them realizing?" Naruto and Danny both looked at their sensei and team member moving their mouths in shouting but sadly, no noise came out.

"No clue, but I think that we should possibly demote the silencing seal to marginally sound proof since I can hear them by focusing in on them both… and I also picked up on learning to read lips." The two looked at their friends for a moment as they slowly stopped yelling and finally noticed the seal that was under them. With that Kakashi and Sasuke quickly moved out from their silent prison, and no sooner than they did that, the silver haired ninja spoke after disrupting the other seal.

"Explain… everything… to us.. right… now… must… know… everything… how… when… where… possible?" the information both of the shinobi picked up from that folder was enough to defy all the physical laws of Chakra that either of them knew.

Danny and Naruto only glanced at each other for a small moment before shaking their heads as the skunk haired boy spoke. "Clockwork is secretive and would no doubt be able to get away with killing me due to his actual age so I'm not going to describe how he got the title 'Master of Time' as for what little you read about me. My ability to manipulate ecto-energy and create things such as shields and projectiles are only a small portion of what I can do. As for my second form, I'm not going to be showing it to anyone unless the situation calls for it or were in an extreme emergency. Finally, no it is not possible for you to control it, as far as I know, the consequences of doing so would either render a person dying a horrible and/or toxic death, an explosion, never be able to use chakra again and be rendered useless as the two energies destroy each other leaving you with no special powers whatsoever."

With that Danny finished while crossing his arms and looking at the two ninja in front of him as Naruto spoke. "Trust me on this, he's more than capable of keeping a secret and unlike most people he isn't corrupted easily, I should know, I used my 'Sexy Technique' on him once. The trick barely even phased him." Everyone gave the blond a deadpanned look upon hearing that before the skunk haired teen let out a sigh and spoke again. "Yeah… you could say I have had some rather interesting experiences with the opposite gender. Being more mature than most people came from having to deal with genius inventor parents who like to blow their tools up on a daily basis. Thanks to this and their strange ability to bring anything they cook to life I know how to cook, wash cloths, and even keep secrets while under most forms strange and unusual punishments. The only thing that may get me to talk would possibly be a flower known as Blood Blossoms but that's pretty much the only thing that will cause me extreme harm."

Team seven had confused expressions as they looked at each other for a small moment after hearing the plant's name. Kakashi himself who knew that Inoichi's wife and daughter worked a flower shop was stumped in wondering what Blood Blossoms were and what effect they had on him. But as if he was listening to their thoughts the halfa let out a small sigh before grabbing a sketchbook out of who knows where and opening it up to a picture of a peculiar looking flower while speaking. "This is what a Blood Blossom looks like, they have a blackish purple steam and look like a blood-red rose that have the ability to cause me pain by making every signal cell in my body explode individually. They are said to be painful in physical contact against the supernatural and can be used as a shield of some sort that prevents me from doing almost everything except screaming while lying on the ground in pain. The only known way to get rid of the effect is another person to eat them all, and despite a slightly bitter taste they are edible." Kakashi filed this information later in order to ask yamanaka-san if she knew anything else about them and where to find them.

At this Danny closed his sketch book and walked away to his room while leaving behind three very confused ninja. It was only when the door closed that Kakashi got over the shock before speaking to the remainder of his team in a calm voice. "Well, now that, that is out of the way, will someone explain to me how his strange killing intent works, I'm still confused by that one bit of information." With that the silver haired Jōnin and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who blinked for a moment until realizing that he was being looked at and spoke. "Don't look at me, Ni-san used it to drive back the people who were chasing me one day after creating some sort of green energy field to stop them from beating me up. That's all he told me about it, I swear!"

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Dream -|:-:|-

Danny listened to the Kyuubi as the giant fox proceeded to laugh while in the real world Naruto twitched slightly in his sleep before speaking, and his voice carried over. "Why do you laugh Ramen… you know I always get you in the end… I will always love you in the end." This caused the giant demon fox to laugh even harder and the halfa to shake his head while suppressing a chuckle as well. Eventually though Kurama managed to calm down and used one of his nine tails to wipe away a few tears of mirth before speaking. "That has got to be one of the most messed up attempts to get a family I have ever heard, and trust me I have heard a lot of them. The kid has some seriously messed up dreams if what we just heard is anything to go by."

Danny only sighed at this not knowing how to reply to the last bit, as this could be true for all he knew. "Yeah… Vlad is and was a total fruitloop… Dani though isn't half bad, and she can easily take on the Fright Knight if anything."

The fox chortled as the halfa sat, floating in the air, crossed legged before hearing the fox speak. "That pumpkin is still around, next time I see him I'll remind that annoying little spirit he still owes me for making that precious little sword of his. Meh… just have to make sure I have an ample supply of pumpkins nearby and possibly some floating chakra balls, he's terrified of them after what I did last time." Danny glanced at the Kyuubi wondering what exactly he did to get even that swordsman terrified.

At this Danny scratched his head finally realizing where Naruto got his love of pranks from after all this time. "Okay then… guess that answers where Naruto got his love for pranking from… anyways I was hoping you could possibly tell me about Vlads latest actions if it's not to much trouble." At this Kyuubi no Kitsune closed his eyes for a moment as the giant fox demon tried to figure something else before speaking.

"Meh… he's just tried to and failed to get the Infinite Map due to it having some new protector or something… oh and he's apparently looking into some sort of invention that can permanently remove one's powers. Doesn't even realize that he won't be able to use it on you due to the fact you control chakra now and this makes you almost immune to that mechanism of his. When I get out of here though the first thing I'll do is go find that halfa and eat him, he's just a pain really."

Shaking his head Danny only decided to leave the fox as the nine tails started to doze off in happy memories of him causing pain to others. Soon the boy was out of the apartment just enjoying a nice relaxing stroll about the village until he saw something coming at him. All the skunk haired boy could do was let out a shriek of terror as his attacker mauled his face before taking off.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - 30 Minutes -|:-:|-

From his position Naruto could only glance at his brother for a small moment as fear creeped onto the halfa's face. Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow at the visible red marks of the first of their team to fall victim to their target; before the mission even started! Even Kakashi had to feel sorry for their comrade as he slowly poked his head out from behind a tree in hopes of spotting the being responsible for this. "This is… Danny reporting from Position C… I can see the target… and Pariah I would do anything not to get any closer than this."

Soon everyone reported in with Naruto being the last before they all moved to the next position with the skunk haired teen being directly above said target. "_Okay… now!"_ Right as these words left the silver haired Jōnin's mouth a loud snapping sound was heard causing the Blond and the black haired boy to look up at their friend's position. As for Danny he was frozen in place before suddenly having the branch he was on breaking and falling face first onto the ground. The instant he was up though the boy let out a scream as their target, a brown cat with a red bow on it's head, suddenly launched itself at him snarling like it's life depended on it.

_"Report! What is the situation?"_ Kakashi was now desperate as he could hear screams coming from the location his team was until a slightly out of breath Sasuke spoke. "Everything is under control Kakashi-sensei… though we might need some medical supplies due to Tora turning my teammates into its own scratching post." The Uchiha looked at his teammates as the halfa cowered behind Naruto who held a glowing green cage with an angry cat in it hissing at them. Both of them having multiple scratches on their face with the skunk haired boy being the worst of them and possibly scarred for life before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I have faced, monsters that I can't even describe, seen things that would leave people speechless, and even done some things that people would consider impossible… and all that pales when compared to that monster."

Another hiss from Tora sent Danny instantly flying up into the trees out of fear while the blond held the cage as far away from his body as possible before speaking. "Confirmed, the cat has a red ribbon on it's right ear."

_"Right, lost pet Tora, captured… mission accomplished."_ Kakashi let out a sigh of relief while mentally wondering what their resident halfa did to make the cat so angry at him, that it forgot it's goal of running away in order to just plain attack him. A piece was maintained for a few seconds until the sound of the blonde's voice was heard clear as day without the head sets. "Can't we get a better mission than this? I HATE CATS!"

Later in the Hokage's office, team seven stood waiting alongside their sensei with the halfa half way between happiness and pity upon seeing Tora's owner practically crushing said cat. Even Naruto was happy after the beating he received from the cat to see it like this before the team turned their heads towards the Hokage who was assigning them their next mission. "Now then for Team Seven's we have several available tasks… among them babysitting the chiefs councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, picking up potatoes-" Anything else was cut up as Naruto complained loudly and Danny taking a few steps away from Tora and his owner as they walked by him, out of fear upon the cat hissing and trying to scratch him.

Eventually Kakashi got fed up as a shouting match started and Danny who thought along same line, punched the blond in back of the head as the halfa ended up throwing a glob of sticky ectoplasm in the boy's mouth. While Naruto tried to remove and failed said ectoplasm, getting more and more tangled in it the Hokage began to speak. "Naruto. It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Many different kinds of requests come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability Hokage at the top, Jōnin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assignments to the ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience… and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D-level assignments of course."

Somewhere along the line Naruto had managed to get out of his goo prison and gag much to Danny's confusion and was speaking to them about ramen. It was apparently more interesting of a conversation for everyone was actually listening in on it causing the Hokage to stand up and say "Silence." Instantly everyone turned to face him and once again the blond started to complain, prompting the skunk haired boy to let out a small sigh and prepare another one of his sticky gags, only to be stopped by Sasuke who shook his head. Than in a startling turn of events the entire team was being given a C-rank mission as a result of said complaining.

Danny though once again flung his ecto-energy at Naruto as he started to complain about the client who insulted him, prompting Kakashi to turn his head and speak. "Thanks Daniel-san, he was starting to give me a headache… how you even manage to deal with this every day is beyond me." Their client who went by the name of Tazuna glanced at the halfa for a second with a raised eyebrow before taking another sip of his drink as said boy spoke.

"Trust me when I say that I've met more annoying people back in my homeland… one of them having an unhealthy obsession related to boxes and would try to use them as a weapon of sorts."

After this everyone was ready and heading towards the gate with Naruto once again managing to get out of his ectoplasmic goo based restraints somehow. Once out there though yet another shouting match started until finally having enough of it Danny spoke. "ENOUGH! If I hear one more word out of any your mouths Tazuna and Naruto I will permanently seal them both shut if it's the last thing I do, got it?" At this point the skunk haired boy's eyes were both glowing green and Naruto shrunk down out of fear while Kakashi and Sasuke slowly reached for their weapons out of instinct before realizing they weren't feeling threaten at all. Tazuna though just raised an eyebrow again upon seeing both eye's turn green but stayed silent as the glare only met him for one second sobering him up enough to say nothing and walk on by.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence until Kakashi started to talk about the five great Shinobi villages and what countries they are supported of. Danny though was just reminded of the five villages in the Ghost Zone that mirror said living villages and spoke. "That sounds alot like my homeland, except everyone there has power and its almost everyone for themselves… rarely do you find actually villages or communities due to all the differences there are between everyone. As such there is a lot of chaos but if a situation were to arise everyone would fight together for the fact of survival." Instantly all eye's were on the halfa as the walked by a puddle with the silver haired ninja being the only one to actually glance at it out of the corner of his eyes.

At least until the Jōnin caught sight of the green wisp coming out of Danny's mouth as they continued to walk. The entire group was suddenly caught in an ambush with two ninja that wrapped a chain around Kakashi before pulling it and seemingly cutting him into pieces. Naruto didn't waste a second as he suddenly turned around fast and tossed a Kunai knife at one of the attackers as they appeared behind him. With that all three Genin got into defensive positions around the bridge builder as they looked at the two assassins in front of them.

* * *

><p>crai22: Well this was an interesting write I must admit, and I even got the next chapter done and working on the one after that as well. Now it's time to get some work done around my place.<p>

Miota: crai22 doesn't own anything but the stuff he does make up... oh and also he's kind of sick at the moment with a cold or something.


	5. Chapter 5

In a burst of speed, Danny drew his sword from his bag, and charged at the two ninja in front of them. Naruto got on the defensive as both tried to dodge said attack, throwing some shuriken at the one on the right while Sasuke threw a Kunai Knife and some Shuriken as well. The effect was a pinned chain, a broken metal claw, one unconscious ninja due to the blunt end of the halfa's sword, and one frozen in place due to the unnatural amount of foreboding death emanating from the three Genin.

No one was hurt yet as Danny readjusted his grip on his sword while attempting to read the actions of his opponent, friends, and allies.

Naruto and Sasuke were more than ready for anything that happened as the ninja glared at the attacking shinobi, pissed expressions written clearly across their faces.

They began to charge only to be forcefully grabbed by their neck by none other than a clearly still alive Kakashi. "It seems I didn't need to jump in at all, but I couldn't just sit back and let you Genin have all the fun now can I?"

The halfa smirked as he sheathed his sword back into its sheath, light refracting off the green jade hilt.

Kakashi glanced at the bridge builder. "One moment please." Kakashi dragged the two away to be tied up. Upon returning he gave their client a look promising a large amount of pain and suffering.

"If I were you Tazuna I would start explaining the whole truth right now before something bad happens… which in my case would be more for my safety than anything else." Tazuna froze in place upon hearing this and eventually the five of them were looking at the captured ninja as the silver haired Jōnin spoke to his squad.

"They're Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist… they specialize in relentless attacks, and keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Naruto and Sasuke only raised an eyebrow as the halfa stayed silent studying the two as Naruto wanted Kakashi to explain how he knew it was an ambush.

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks… and Danny just so happens to have an external chakra sense that detected the technique." Kakashi spoke in a deadly calm voice while looking at the two captured enemies.

"By the way Naruto, I noticed you had gotten scratched on your hand. The claws are laced with poison so we need to get the poison out; otherwise, you are going to die." Kakashi off-handedly informed him.

This caused the blonde ninja to start a panic attack which lead to him freaking out. "AAHHHHH… GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Naruto yelled waving his hand around.

"Easy Naruto…" His sensei placated the hyperactive ninja.

The rest of what was said went unheard by Danny as he zoned out due to his limited Omniscience powers taking hold. By the time he came back to Sasuke was glancing at him from the corner of his eye while the silver haired Jōnin was looking at Naruto's quickly healing hand from where he had stabbed himself for some reason. "Hey, Danny, you alright?"

The last of the Uchiha spoke to his team mate with some slight concern in his voice as the halfa took a few deep breaths and spoke. "I'm alright… just a small head ache from my condition is acting up… nothing to worry about… yet at least."

The last part was spoken under his breath but Sasuke raised an eyebrow, having the feeling that his teammate was hiding something very important from them.

Of course he understood the need for keeping some secrets quiet out of necessity. "Alright then… just make sure that your… condition doesn't endanger the rest of our team. I don't want the only worthwhile rival my age dying on me any time soon."

By now everyone was walking again in hopes of getting to the Land of Waves. As for Danny, his mind was focused on two points of interest. One side of him was alert for danger the other was having time to sort through the information he had gathered.

Eventually they arrived at the harbor and managed to locate Tazuna's boat. Everyone was quiet as the helmsman navigated them the rest of the way towards their destination.

After a few minutes of lingering silence, Tazuna let out a reluctant sigh and started to explain why he lied about the mission details, eventually talking about how Gatō took over his village and drained it of it's money.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information. "Gatō? As in Gatō Shipping Industries?"

Tazuna admitted to the truth saying that while Gatō's image is officially shipping, he is actually a drug lord. When he took control over Wave, he took control of their only trade route to the mainland.

_'Sigh… another power hungry maniac. So much for hoping for no similarities between my old home and this one.'_ Danny thought about how some wealthy individuals in the world always seemed to be involved inside some sort of secret activity or something.

Danny listened to the conversation where the bridge builder informed them about his family and ultimately convincing the team to stay on the under-ranked mission.

Eventually they made landfall. After the helmsman of the boat left, the group continued on with their mission while Naruto spoke with his foster brother.

"Hey Danny… you've been kind of quiet this whole time… is something on your mind?" The skunk haired boy looked over at the blond haired boy for a moment as they continued to walk before speaking.

"I don't know… it's just… I can't help but think how this Gatō seems to be similar to my own arch enemy from back in my homeland, Vladimir Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius." Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi quietly looked over at the skunk haired boy upon him mentioning the name of his arch enemy. Truthfully both ninja knew very little except that the two were basically the same and despised each other, but beyond that nothing, as for the bridge builder he was still trying to figure the young boy out. "Vlad… is a crazy lunatic who apparently has it in his mind that since were both the same that he automatically is guaranteed the unofficial right and permission to train me. But, that was before I could use Chakra."

This statement made his sensei pause in his thoughts. _'What does he mean before he could use Chakra? All living beings are born with it. Yet he speaks of it as if chakra was the second power he learned to use. I will need to bring this up with the Hokage when I get the chance. As well as question Daniel. He may care about his team but with each answer, I find more holes and more questions than answers.'_

Danny paused as he spoke and after a few minutes of thought let out a sigh and continued on with his current train of thought. "Vlad himself holds at least twenty years of experience with similar abilities under his belt, but because of these powers he has become twisted and wanted to either kill my father, marry my mother, and/or have me as his own son and apprentice. For him the death of my clan resulted in him having my father killed completing part one of his goals, but he can never achieve the second goal due to my mother dying. As for the third part, I can not go with him else it would be the catalyst to a possible danger capable of bringing about destruction that I doubt even the Kyuubi would be capable of pulling off alone."

Kakashi mulled these thoughts over in his mind as he didn't think anything could come close to the Nine Tail's massacre those years ago.

Everyone continued to listen as the halfa became lost in thought while letting more information out that he didn't want to. He despised lying and knew that it would come back to bite him one day. Of course he wanted to put that off for as long as he could. Danny looked at his two teammates and sensei. He had already become close friends with the team and could speak to them about his life but it would be a while before he felt he could entrust his team with the full truth. Both truths regarding his powers and his life story.

"That same event that created the monster has happened to me but I chose a different path… yet that future is gone and the creature still exists, trapped outside of time. It's still capable of bringing entire worlds to it's knees in a matter of months or years, I've seen the danger of what happens if it were to exist, and only managed to win by the element of surprise and the skin of my teeth. Even now I fear what would happen if this… thing were to get out and learn of it's new existence outside of time… the whole thing would result in death and destruction of everything, with not even I and the Kyuubi… if it was still alive, working together would be able… to stop it."

Danny finished the conversation as his team stared at him lost for words. But eventually Naruto heard something rustling in the bushes and threw a Kunai Knife at it.

The blond slowly crept towards the location he threw the knife before seeing a white rabbit that had fainted.

"Way to go dobe, you sensed a rabbit and here I thought we were going to be involved in a major battle." Sasuke spoke while shaking his head, as for the blond he instantly went and grabbed said rabbit as the skunk haired boy walked over to Kakashi. "A snow rabbit in the middle of summer with it's winter coat on… this practically screams 'trap' from any angle." He admitted dryly.

The Jōnin looked at the Genin beside him for a moment almost surprised to see that someone besides him had recognized it as a trap. Danny's eyes narrowed as he muttered to his sensei, "One enemy Jōnin… currently hiding in a tree somewhere and waiting for the moment to strike… best be ready to dodge an attack at any moment. There is another out there as well… possibly a hunternin, from the way it's chakra signature is… might be tracking him or working together. A warning, stay sharp, Kakashi-sensei."

Danny walked away while getting ready to fight or protect his team, while Kakashi looked around ready for an attack from one possibly two foes.

"LOOK OUT!" The Jōnin yelled towards the group, causing everyone notice a giant spinning sword coming right at them.

They all jumped out of the way in time, causing it to miss and embed itself into a tree before someone fell onto it's handle, managing to stand on it perfectly. The shinobi in question looked to be as tall as Kakashi, had a facemask on and a scratched out Kiri headband. "Be careful everyone… he's not like the other ninja… he's in a different league from the other two… if that is who I think it is… then I'll need this… this could be treacherous."

Kakashi moved his hand over his forehead protector that covered his other eye.

The enemy ninja chuckled.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye… did I get that right? It's too bad eh… but you will have to hand over the old man." Sasuke glanced at their sensei out of the corner of his eye for a moment and noticed that his sensei held a red eye with three tomoe.

"Everyone protect Tazuna!"

Danny slowly reached for his own sword. While Naruto stood frozen in place, Kunai Knife in hand to protect himself.

Quickly, the group of Genin got into Mongi Formation to protect the bridge building on their sensei's orders. The skunk-haired halfa had his sword out as well to possibly help hold back any attacks, but whether or not if he added his power to the blade, he doubted if it would work against his opponent's zanbato(did I get that right?).

A thick mist started to roll in causing everyone to tense up. The enemy ninja then quickly drew his sword from the tree it was in and moved to stand on top of the water. Kakashi had his Sharingan eye out and everyone was tense as they saw the man use (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu).

"Momochi Zabuza, he's the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit, he's a master of the silent killing technique." Naruto started to shake in fear hearing this while Danny kept his eyes peeled, his green eye glowing faintly as it appeared to see through the mist to a degree.

A small smile crossed his face._ "Must be the fact that I'm half ghost… all the free floating chakra isn't as effective on my kind of undead… and since ecto-energy can act as a neutralizer to chakra I can easily pull back the layers and see clearly… with some exceptions of course."_

Using his one eye Danny managed to see through the mist but was unable to spot the location of Zabuza while Kakashi continued to talk.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind… it's so fast you pass from this life without even realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard… if we fail though we'll only lose our lives."

Slowly the mist started to get thicker and eventually Kakashi faded away causing Danny to realize why he couldn't see Zabuza. _"The mist acts like a cloak wrapping the user inside of it so that they effectively become part of the mist… these ninja must be good if they can counteract the eyes of the dead."_

Zabuza cackled as he noticed how uneasy the genin were through the mist.

"Eight points… larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart now… which will be my attack point?"

Through the mist Zabuza spoke shocking everyone except Danny who knew none of those points would actually be able to kill him. Thinking back on it Clockwork had told him that even though he has a human body, only a direct hit to his core could increase the chance to kill him.

The plus side to this was that he had to change forms in order to actually be killed, otherwise he would just regenerate as his ecto-energy and chakra attempted to heal him.

Danny shook his head of those thoughts, reminding himself that he was not invincible. The skunk haired teen held his sword back while keeping his senses alert.

Kakashi used a move that blew away some of the mist and covered his body in a blue aura of chakra as he let out his killer intent. Instantly Danny let out his own haunting aura as it tended to balance out the effects upon those in the party as he himself dealt with the full force of it. But after facing Pariah Dark and Fright Knight it was easy to brush off all the killer intent that was out there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see the skunk haired boy's brows grow closer as he tightened his grip on his sword lightly before letting it go. It was only obvious to the ninja and those that knew him, but it was safe to say that the halfa was able to deal with the full force of the killer intent and easily shrug it off.

Zabuza landed in the middle of the three Genin and bridge builder catching all of them off guard.

Right as the ninja was about to use his massive sword to bisect the bridge builder, Kakashi rushed forward scattering the group before plunging his own Kunai Knife into the enemy ninja.

Danny fought back the urge to vomit, after all even though he may have seen someone killed before like his own friends and family. The method of killing in silence didn't exactly appeal to him much, and since he was a protector it went against his obsession to let someone die. At the same time he rationalized that he was protecting himself and even though he didn't kill he could at least allow people to defeat opponents easier without taking lives himself. Didn't mean he would enjoy it though.

Some of the tension left the halfa as everyone noticed that instead of blood coming out of the enemy ninja, there was water. Behind Kakashi, another Zabuza appeared out of the mist as the other one turned into water as he attempted to cut the copy ninja in half. The result was the silver haired Jōnin seemingly get cut in half before suddenly turning to water as well while the real one appeared behind him holding a Kunai Knife to the enemy ninja's neck and speaking. "Don't move… now it's over."

Nearly everyone relaxed but Danny kept his sword out and ready for anymore surprises as he continued to scan around the area. Something didn't feel right, if Zabuza was captured, why didn't he lower the mist?

Realization hit him like one of Vlad's punches. He realized what Zabuza's plan was. Suddenly seeing what Zabuza was after the skunk haired yelled out loud. "IT'S A TRAP, THE REAL ZABUZA IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" The water clone turned into water at this instant while Kakashi turned around, just barely managing to duck at the same time to avoid the giant sword.

Not wanting to be outdone by a leaf ninja, Zabuza quickly let go of his sword and delivered a devastating kick a that sent the copy ninja flying into the water.

The three Genin and bridge builder could hear chuckles as the enemy ninja caught Kakashi by surprise again and imprisoned him using the (Water Prison Jutsu) to entrap the Jōnin.

"This prison may be made of water, but it's stronger than steel, it's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi, I'll finish you off later but first your little friends will have to be eliminated… especially the one with the skunk hair (Water Clone Jutsu)."

At this another Zabuza came out of the water while everyone stared it in shock, all the while the real Zabuza glanced at the blonde ninja.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja… When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned of earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

Naruto's face became hard upon hearing this alongside Sasuke's and Danny's but at the moment the skunk haired boy was more than ready for anything as a small smirk appeared on his face.

The blond was suddenly kicked by the water clone and his headband fell onto the ground where the fake Zabuza proceeded to step on it. Kakashi addressed his sudents.

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run, you can't win this fight, he's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go far from his real body, if you get away from him he can't follow now run!" Everyone was tense as Sasuke looked around and after a moment Danny could see what his team mate was going to do before getting ready to throw his own Kunai Knife, one of three. Soon enough the black haired boy started to run towards the water clone while throwing ninja stars which was blocked by the clone's huge sword.

Using this as a distraction Sasuke jumped into the air while holding his own Kunai knife and getting ready to plunge it into said water clone. Seeing his chance Danny summoned as much strength as he could before launching his own Kunai Knife at the enemy ninja. The result was the water clone turning back into water as the Uchiha landing on the ground before giving a nod of thanks to the skunk haired boy. The black haired boy tossed the headband back to Naruto who also nodded in thanks before putting it back on and speaking. "Thanks… now I have a plan… so let's go wild"

Zabuza created another water clone as Sasuke jumped back into position alongside his friends. The bridge builder asked them to forget about him and rescue their sensei.

This made the new water clone of Zabuza start to laugh as it got into position where the old one was. Kakashi started to go into the backstory of the enemy ninja in front of them, until Danny interrupted them that is. "It's alright sensei, I know a little bit about these people". Daniel glanced at the swordsman. "Zabuza is known as the demon of the mist due to the fact that he approached the entire group of ninja trainees and without any training he killed them all. Since that day the Village Hidden in the Mist had changed how they operate their final exam to make sure they will not have to go thru that again. You also were the weakest amongst the rest of the seven swordsmen."

The Zabuza clone's eyebrow twitched. "So… it appears that the skunk haired boy knows about me… and I see he is also a swordsman… let's see how good he is."

Kakashi screamed out a cry of no as the water clone charged at Danny only to hold back his shock upon seeing the skunk haired boy jump over the blade and cut the clone in half with one vertical slash. "I learned lots of techniques of my own… some of them having been lost to those nations that they originated from." Danny admitted as he disappeared into the shadows.

Slowly Danny's voice came from a shadow on the ground while everyone looked at him and right as he opened his now glowing green eye's the boy spoke. "Now… I think it's time that I started to put some of those techniques to good use instead of just keeping them hidden (Lost Technique: Shadow Traveling Jutsu)." Kakashi's eyes went wide open alongside Zabuza's upon hearing this as the skunk haired boy suddenly started to collapse into his own shadow as the Jōnin spoke. "Wha… but… but… its impossible that jutsu has been lost since the Second Shinobi World War… how… how does a Genin… how does a Genin know how to perform this technique?"

Zabuza kept looking around while Naruto and Sasuke kept looking at the location their last friend was at out of shock.

As for Danny he knew he could only use this technique for so long before he fell into the shadows forever and had to make this strike count. Without waiting he leapt up out of the enemy ninja's shadow trying to cut the arm off that was holding Kakashi in a prison of water.

This resulted in the enemy ninja having no choice but to release the imprisoned silver haired Jōnin or else risk losing his arm.

Momentarily the halfa was blinded as he made his way back to land and collapsed onto the ground due to the length of time shadow traveling. Taking a few deep breaths though the skunk haired teen eventually managed to break his level one cap and replenish his chakra reserves enough to stand up even if he had trouble adjusting to the light.

Eventually though the sounds of fighting came to a stop and Danny could feel someone picking him up which turned out to be Sasuke. "Nice try on the attempt to free Kakashi Danny… Zabuza caught him again but it was thanks to your distraction that Naruto and I were able to use the (Shadow Shuriken Jutsu) to get the drop on him… Kakashi is out cold from chakra exhaustion, and Zabuza was taken by a hunter nin after he was beaten…. By the way, that was an impressive jutsu you used."

Some light was coming to come back to the skunk haired boy's eyes now and he could clearly see that an unconscious Kakashi was being supported by multiple Naruto's. The group still continued on towards Tazuna's house.

"Would you care to fill us in on your little trick, or are you just going to leave us hanging Daniel?" Danny only glared out of the corner of his still hazy eye towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, the technique… shadow traveling jutsu is… a technique that was said to of been lost during the Second Shinobi World War. This jutsu allows one person to travel thru the shadows themselves… this means they can get practically anywhere as wherever there is light, there is shadow. But… a drawback lurks around this technique, you see, you can only use this thing once a day and at most for one minute or else you risk being trapped in the shadows forever… not something I'd advise doing any time soon as it practically zapped most of my chakra and if it wasn't for me breaking one of my chakra caps I would be unconscious by now. I am also not really used to it as its not used often."

-|:-:|- Time Skip - The Next Day -|:-:|-

After the group reached Tazuna's house, the squad laid their sensei down to rest. Tazuna introduced them to his daughter; Tsunami.

Everyone had recovered from the day before and Kakashi had woken up alarmed and proclaimed that the hunter-nin didn't follow regular protocol otherwise he would have destroyed the body. Therefore Zabuza was still alive.

"Thanks for getting me out of the water prison everyone." Kakashi's pride was a little wounded as he got captured twice.

The silver haired Jōnin turned to face the third member of his team. "By the way… Daniel where on earth did you learn the lost technique known as Shadow Traveling Jutsu? Zabuza was right on one thing. That technique has been lost since the second shinobi war." Danny was still slightly recovering from using this technique but upon hearing his name looked up and spoke. "I'll tell you what I told Sasuke, certain parties in my homeland have kept an eye on the shinobi arts for as long as they have been around. Something I didn't tell them though is despite knowing them no one bothers to use them for reasons unknown to me. You don't have to worry though they have filled me in on what happened after I used it."

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, what protocols were you talking about?"

"Hunter-nin destroy the bodies of those they kill on the spot… the fact this this hunter-nin has taken Zabuza's body means that they are in league with him. By using throwing needles or Senbon they were able to induce a death like state upon him that was capable of fooling even me… we should prepare for his return if anything. At the very most I would probably say we have a week before he comes back from that." Sasuke and Naruto were now looking at their sensei in shock alongside Tazuna and his wife while Kakashi just looked at the boys with a schooled face of no emotion.

After dealing with Tazuna's grandson Inari, whom got into a little spat with Naruto about whether or not he was reallydoing anything for them, as Gatō and his men crushed any and everyone.

Naruto claimed that Kaiza was a hero to the people because he brought hope to them and that was what a hero did.

Their sensei brought the rest of the team out to a clearing to see if he could get them stronger for the next confrontation.

Kakashi decided to start off by giving a brief review of what chakra was in a simple enough way that even Naruto could understand. "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu… it's the source of all it's power. Now this energy has two parts physical energy which exists in all the cells in the entire body working together… and spiritual energy the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. These two types of chakra must be drawn out and combined together to perform jutsu, while handsigns focus and unleash the chakra… with a few exceptions here and there due a there being a few techniques that don't require hand seals."

While Kakashi continued to talk Danny thought about the lesson in chakra. He wasn't invincible under any stretch of means. But if he came across a situation where one of his energy sources was cut off he would need to learn to fight back using one or the other. Relying on just one thing can get a person killed and if Vlad did turn up and neutralize his abilities to use ecto energy somewhat then he have something to fall back on. But that could only work if he knew how to fully control his abilities, both ecto energy and chakra; separately and together.

"Each type of jutsu requires different amounts of chakra in different proportions, you must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up till now you just guessed at the proportions, hoping they come out right, even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke, Naruto here understands that most of his original efforts with the clone jutsu were enough proof... you waste so much energy that way, then you're out of chakra and can't fight at all, you're just a target."

Naruto was confused on what Kakashi was talking about as usual. "But Sensei, even if we learn better through seeing someone else balance their chakra, then how can we learn if you're too weak to even do a demonstration?"

Their sensei smiled at the blonde's antics. Putting two hands together even if he had to use crutches for a while, Kakashi focused his chakra into his feet where he showed them being able to walk up the tree despite his handicap.

Kakashi leapt off the tree. Taking three kunai out of his pouch, he tossed the three kunai into three different trees.

"Each of you will need to work on stretching your reserves and controlling your chakra output. Too little chakra and you won't stick to the tree, too much and you blow yourself off the tree. Does everyone understand?"

The three of his students nodded. "Alright get started all of you." Naruto and Sasuke got started immediately. Naruto had trouble as he kept blowing himself off and Sasuke couldn't get himself to stick. Danny would have started but something was bothering him.

The silver hair Jonin noticed his third student lost in thought. Kakashi made his way over to the third student. "Something on your mind Daniel, do you have trouble understanding this? You won't know unless you try."

Danny shook his head. "That's not what I am thinking about. Is there somewhere else we can talk without them hearing?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him but motioned for him to follow.

"Alright what is this about?"

Taking a deep breath, Danny began: "Kakashi I respect you as a sensei and you know a lot more about how a team is supposed to work, especially outside of the village."

The jonin didn't know where was going with this. "Continue.."

"Kakashi please do not take this the wrong way. I am not doing this to get away from the mission but I am worried about something. Something we didn't count on until now and that is why I am asking you to let me return to the village and come back with more additional help."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at him. "What brought this on?"

Danny looked at his sensei in the eye "There was something my people once talked about called 'Murphy's Law' which means that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Considering it is indeed their first mission and against a Jonin that could kill us, that I could understand and I don't want to damage their pride or insult the team anymore than that. But what worries me is the possibility that Gatō may have hired more mercenaries which I am pretty sure our team can handle. You can probably handle Zabuza yourself. Me and my team can handle one or more chunin level ninja he may have with him. But, what I mean to say is that with the money and resources at Gatō's disposal, wouldn't there be the possibility of him hiring more ninja, maybe even more chunin or jonin level ninja we never expected?"

Kakashi's eye widened as he never considered that.

"Kakashi I want to stay here and help the team with getting ready for Zabuza or the next ambush anyway that I can. If you know of another way to ask for help without sending one of us back to the village, I would love to hear you out and stay to help. I… just have a bad feeling about something dangerous coming down the road on this mission, and for some reason, I don't think its Zabuza."

Kakashi felt an ominous sensation in his student's words, but he learned to trust his student's senses so far. His sensei looked down sheepishly. "Well there is one thing I do have. But it will probably take a week for back up to get here. You alright with that?"

Danny figured that he would have to deal with the consequences of his actions sooner or later, but nodded anyway. Kakashi set his crutches down. Biting his thumb, he went through a set of handsigns and pressed his hand down. "Summoning Jutsu." A pug with a headband and vest appeared and looked around.

"Kakashi. Its been awhile."

Danny stood in awe that the dog just talked. Even the animals back home never did this and most beast ghosts had very little intellect when it came to human speech except for people like Wulf.

"Pakuun I need you to head back to the village and deliver a message to the Hokage that we need backup."

Pakuun caught a whiff of something and looked towards Danny. Sniffing a little bit he asked "Kid why do you have the faint smell of corpses?" Danny looked sheepish. "Part of what I am." Danny turned serious. "Please Pakuun-san, Kakashi isn't the only one asking for help. I am as well."

Kakashi and Pakuun nodded before he bounded off. Danny looked at his sensei and smiled. "Thank You, Sensei." Danny headed on back to the clearing to start on the exercises. He glanced back at him smiling. "You have got to tell us sometime how that trick works. That talking dog was pretty cool."

Kakashi didn't know what to make of him. On one hand he did not have complete faith that they could complete this mission without anything going wrong. On the other, he wants the mission to succeed and cares a lot for everyone and is at the very least looking out for the possibility that they all get back alive.

* * *

><p>crai22: I give thanks to One for Insperation for betaing my story so far... except with the first two chapters that I didn't send to him due to me jumping the gun a little.<p>

Miota: crai22 does not own anything except for the things he makes up and does not own the things that One for Insperation added in as well. Now if you exscuse me I have to get this writer out of here and back to his school work insted of writing.


End file.
